Pasado escondido
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Tras 7 años de haber vencido a las antepasadas, de las Trix se celebra una fiesta, pero en cada fiesta a Bloom le hace, sentir con tristeza, de haber olvidado algo en una fiesta escucha, a sus Padres hablando de algo y, trata de averiguar que es, esa misma noche se encuentra con una niña parecida a ella, llevándola a descubrir una verdad escondido, por parte de sus Padres y amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un fic de parte, de mi hermana Gema que me hizo ver esta serie, así que tuve que ayudarla y a la vez, subir este fic que se me ocurrió, por las ideas de mi hermana espero, que le guste aquí se los dejo el primer, capitulo si quieren puedo seguir si le gusta, claro esta sin mas preámbulo el capítulo.

Capítulo 1 Un día de lo más normal, pero un encuentro extraño, o por el destino.

Bloom estaba en su hogar con su familia avían pasado, ya 7 años desde que avían vencidos a las, tres antepasadas de las Trix y las avía logrado, encerrarlas o eso era lo que recordaba ya que, las antepasadas regresaron de nuevo pero junto a las demas Winx lograron, vencerlas para siempre pero también recordó que hubo un tiempo que ella y Sky se avían separado y no recuerda, por que sucedió eso mientras estaba en su hogar, esperando que sus amigas llegaran ya que tras esos años, por alguna razón que ella no recuerda bien, porque ese día avía una especie de celebración y por qué muchas, personas llegaban ese día solo suspiro mientras, se levantaba de su cama ya era una, bella mañana mientras se alistaba para salir, mientras se preparaba escucho a sus padres.

Bloom: (Escuchándolo que hablaba, en voz baja) Mama Papa que raro por, que casi no los escucho.

Ella no sabía que sus padres estaban, hablando de la fiesta que estaba por dar inicia ese día, Bloom nunca comprendía porque esa fecha, el 16 de cada mes hacía sentir una gran culpa y como si hubiera, perdida algo que quería nunca supo estaba siempre, así desde los últimos años, y lo chistosos era en los años cuando ella y Sky se avían, separado que estaba pasando solo suspiro, y decidió solo buscar un atuendo para poder llevar a la fiesta, cuando encontró el vestido vio que estaba descocido iba, a preguntarle a su mama para poder arreglarlo pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a sus, padres estaba en una esquina cuando se acerco pudo, escuchar que estaban hablando de algo.

Oritel: Dime querida crees que el venga esta vez, con la pequeña me preocupa que no, venga como el año pasado (Mirando a su esposa, algo pensativo) Dime Marion todo saldrá, bien que crees.

Marion: (Le sonríe tiernamente) Claro que si mi amor pero debemos, evitar que Bloom se de cuenta, de lo que pasa cada vez que ella, se va a dormir tras la fiesta.

Oritel: SI tienes razón la última vez, no pudo venir la pequeña, estaba enferma (La ve con cariño, y le sonríe) Vamos debemos preparar, todo esto querida démonos prisa.

Marion: (Asiente y comienza, a caminar junto a el) Han pasado muchos años lo bueno, que se ha podido arreglar todo los problemas, y Bloom no sabrá lo que ha sucedido, jamás por su bien y el de todos.

Bloom no podía creerlo sus padres hablaban de algo, que ella no sabía pero por alguna razón algunas lágrimas cayeron, de sus ojos sin saber por qué le estaba doliendo esa conversación, que era lo que avía pasado hace años porque ella, le dolía esa fecha porque sentía que algo avía perdido, desde hace años que sucedía no entendía nada se fue asía su cuarto, aun llorando sin saber por qué cuando llego, se hecho en la cama mientras seguía llorando porque sus, padres avían dicho eso porque le dolía el corazón, por esas palabras su mente solo, tenía una palabra no mas POR QUE.

Bloom: (Se sienta en su cama, mientras abraza su almohada) Voy a saber que es lo que me esconde, quiero saber por qué siento este dolor desde hace ya algún tiempo, voy a saberlo (Ve la puerta, de su cuarto) Decidido sabré que es lo que, me están escondido sin importar que.

Y así fue como el resto del día paso pensando seriamente, que iba hacer y con el paso del tiempo comenzó, a darse cuenta de que algunas coas que antes, no se avía percatado y era que en la fiesta, estaba siempre bien alegre como algo importante, y eso era raro porque jamás se percató, además de eso más guardias era lo más raro porque en sus, fiesta no era así antes cuando comenzaron a llegar, la gente ella espero que llegara Sky cuando lo vio, corrió asía el y se besaron tiernamente, demostrando todo el amor que sentía entre ambos corazones.

Sky: Hola Bloom estas cada día más hermosas, que antes como estas (Tomando su mano, mientras le sonríe) Una hermosa fiesta no lo crees, así vamos demos una vuelta.

Bloom: (Se aferra a su brazo, mientras le sonríe) Muchas gracias Sky vamos quiero, que estemos juntos vamos, que pronto comenzara el baile.

Sky: (Le sonríe mientras, ve a los demas) Claro que si mi Bloom quiero, estar toda la noche contigo, así que vamos a dar un paseo que dices.

Bloom sonríe por eso y comienza a bailar mientras se miraba, con mucho amor mientras Stella como las demas Winx estaban, mirándolos como se divertían mientras Tecna enviaba un mensaje, a alguien mientras sus chicos avían ido en busca de algo de beber, justo en el momento que el mensaje avía sido enviado, mientras la fiesta comenzaba a cobrar vida alejada, del castillo un dispositivo suena logrando que una joven mujer, tomara el dispositivo y viera que era un mensaje y tras, abrirlo sonríe tras leerlo.

¿?: Ya veo parece ser que ya comenzó la fiesta, bueno hermana prepara a la niña, ya mismo tenemos que salir (Mirando a su hermana, la cual la ve) Arréglala hoy la pequeña, ira a la fiesta del Rey Oritel.

¿?: (Se acerca a su hermana, que estaba sentada) Estas segura que sea buena idea, y si ella las ve no has pensado, en eso dime es un peligro.

¿?: (Le sonríe) No te preocupes siempre vamos cuando, Bloom no está en la fiesta además debemos, ir el año pasado no fuimos (Ve a una niña corriendo, muy feliz y sonriente) Además voy a ir con el así, que estate tranquila hermana.

¿?: De el y tu no me preocupa es que me preocupa, de que Bloom los vea y reconozca a la pequeña (Suspira con pesadez) Nos tomó mucho para que olvidara, no quiero que le haga daño a la, niña y lo sabes no ahora que es feliz contigo, y él también lo es.

La que estaba con el dispositivo se quedó pensando, ya que desde hace años ella no quería que eso pasara, no tras lo que paso para que la persona que es su pareja, se fijara en ella y se ganara el corazón, de esa pequeña que es su adoración no sabía si era, lo correcto lo que hacía pero estaba segura de algo, que no permitiría que alguien la alejara esa pequeña a ella, jamás permitiría eso mientras tanto fuera de ahí, estaba una persona mirando las estrellas se podía, notar que era un joven chico, el cual sonreía al ver el cielo hasta que escucho, algo y al darse cuenta era una pequeña como, de unos 5 años la cual sonrió al verlo y se le arrojo para, abrazarlo mientras el la cargaba con cuidado.

Niña: (Abrazándolo con cariño) Papi como estas hoy día es la fiesta, vamos a ir no es cierto (Muy contenta moviendo, sus manos alegremente) Ya que el año pasado, no fuimos vamos a ir no.

Chico: Claro pequeña mía además debemos ver, a los reyes JeJe (Besa su cabecita, mientras le sonríe) Además vaya arreglarse que debemos estar, haya pronto vamos mi pequeña.

La niña sonríe y asintió mientras el muchacho la dejaba, ella salió corriendo asía una muchacha de pelo largo mientras, se despedía de su padre el cual le regreso el saludo mientras, el dirigía su mirada asía el cielo sonriendo, mientras el tiempo comenzó a pasar las horas hasta llegar bien tarde, en la noche mientras los invitados comenzaron a irse algunos, pero pocos estaban quedando Bloom se despidió de Sky, con un amoroso beso en los labios mientras las demas sonreían, y comenzaban hablar con Oritel y con su esposa Marion, mientras la joven princesa se acercaba a ellos.

Bloom: Mama Papa chicas las dejo e estado, toda la noche bailando (Le sonríe mientras, le daba a cada uno un abrazo) Nos veremos mañana chicas, ustedes también nos veremos.

Tecna: (Le da un abrazo, mientras sonríe) No te preocupes Bloom ya mismo nos vamos, así que ve a descansar con calma, de acuerdo descansa.

Flora: (Hace lo mismo, que Tecna) SI Amiga ve con cuidado, a ver si no te duermes antes (Se ríe un poco) JiJi Nos veremos mañana.

Así fue como se terminó de despedir de todos y subió las escaleras, cuando así fue noto que todos comenzaron, hablar otra vez algo sucedía y sin mas ella subió las escaleras pero no a su cuarto, se quedó en las escaleras esperando que estaba pasando, y tras unos diez minutos se escucharon las puertas, siendo abiertas quería asomarse pero antes, de poder hacerlo paso algo parte de ella, quería ver quiénes eran que llegaban cada vez, que ella se iba pero no podía no sabía por qué.

Oritel: Por un momento me tenían preocupado, de que no llegaran (Ve a la pequeña, la cual sonríe) Hola pequeña te vez igual a tu Mama, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Niña: (Hace una reverencia, sonriéndole y feliz) Buenas noches es un gusto volverlos, a ver de nuevo (Lo ve y lo abraza, cariñosamente) Que gusto es verlo otra vez.

Marion: (Le sonríe a la pequeña) Hola mi niña hace rato que no nos veíamos, ven ame un fuerte abrazo (Con los brazos extendido, esperando que la abrace) Vamos que también quiero, un fuerte abrazo mi niña.

Niña: (Se arroja a ella, mientras la abraza) JeJe también te extrañe mucho, me alegro verlos de nuevo (Besa su mejilla, muy contenta) Quiero comer pastel, vamos quiero si.

Chico: (Ve a su pequeña, y sonríe levemente) Oritel podemos hablar cariño, me arias un favor (Mira a su pareja, la cual lo ve) Cuida de la niña mientras voy, hablar con Oritel si.

¿?: Claro que si querido sabes que no, me gusta dejar a mi niña (Le sonríe tiernamente, mientras lo abrazaba) Pero ten cuidado si no olvides, que debemos volver.

El chico solo le doy un beso en los labios, provocando algunas sonrisas en los demas, pero para la niña como era normal, solo fue capaz de decir "Hey sigo aquí Mami, y Papi no lo olviden" Y sin mas se separaron pero para Bloom, escuchar a la niña le dolió el corazón, sin saber que tras unos minutos se escucharon los pasos de que se, marchaban quien sabe dónde Bloom salió rápidamente de su escondite, mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, y vio que nadie estaba cerca recordó lo que dijo, y salió asía el jardín necesitaba saber, quien es la niña estuvo unos minutos buscando, al no encontrar nada se sintió mal pero escucho, unos pasos su corazón palpito con fuerza, y rápidamente giro su mirada para encontrarse, con una niña pequeña de unos 6 años de edad, no fuera raro pero esa niña se parecía a ella a esa edad, no podía creerlo era verse a si misma, cuando era una niña de 6 años pero al verla sin saber, por que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Bloom: (Con una de sus manos, en su frente) Demonios porque me duele la cabeza, porque al verla a ella, que sucede que me pasa.

Niña: (Confundida) Señorita se encuentra bien, dígame se siente bien puedo, buscar ayudar si quiere (Trata de acercarse, a ella con cuidado) Necesita algo me podría decir.

¿?: (Corre al ver a su niña, y la toma en brazos) MI niña que miedo tuve creí que, te me avías perdido que haces aquí, a fuera dime que pasa (Ve a Bloom y se asusta, por completo) Q…que haces aquí Bloom no tendrías, que estar aquí no puede ser.

Bloom: (Con uno de sus ojos, cerrados mirándola) Icy que haces aquí porque esa niña, se parece a mi es mas porque dijiste, tu niña porque me duele la cabeza.

Icy: (Temerosa ve, a su pequeña) Tu no tenías que saber de esto, no tenías demonios mierda, esto no puede ser (Alejándose unos paso, de ella con cuidado) SOLO ALEJATE, DE ELLA NO TE LE ACERQUEZ BLOOM.

De pronto vio como Icy salió corriendo con la niña, entre sus brazo mientras ella caía, de rodilla al suelo confundida sin saber que pasaba, de pronto escucho algo cuando levanto su mirada, con su único ojo abierto vio que salían todos, y como alguien un chico salió, mientras abrazaba a Icy mientras ella cargaba, a una confundida pequeña sin saber mas antes, de caer inconsciente al suelo solo vio a sus padres, acercándose a ella mientras la pequeña, se marchaba con Icy y el chico pero aquel momento, antes de que su ojo se cerrada, recordó algo unas palabras "Nunca olvides el nombre, de esta pequeña su nombre, es Gladys no lo olvides" y tras eso quedo inconsciente, comenzaron a pasar los minutos, y las horas se podía ver a Bloom dormida en su cuarto, mientras tanto Oritel y su esposa como las demas, estaban algo asustado por todo.

Stella: Que vamos hacer esto no avía pasado, antes Bloom vio a la niña (Algo asustada, por todo lo sucedido) Que podremos hacer ahora.

Flora: No lo se Stella pero tenemos, que evitar que Bloom sepa de ella (Estaba algo seria) No podemos permitir que vuelva, a pasar ese dolor la pequeña no de nuevo.

Tecna: (Mirando su dispositivo, de telecomunicación) Según Icy está bien pero la niña, está preguntando, quien era la chica que vio pero ya se calmó.

Layla: Eso es bueno pero y el está bien, logro verla Tecna dime (Ve que dice que no) Me alegro el no tenía que verla, no de nuevo ahora que aremos.

Oritel: (Estaba de brazos cruzados, y estaba seriamente) Lo que aremos es lo que aviamos acordado, si pasaba esto esconderle la verdad, a mi hija a cualquier costo.

Marion: (Algo seria mientras, se acercaba a su pareja) Es cierto lo que dice el debemos, evitar que ella sepa del pasado, que se ha escondido desde ya hace tanto, tiempo por su bien y de la pequeña.

Todos en la sala asintieron mientras tanto en el cuarto, de Bloom estaba despertando mientras, se recostaba en su cama mientras llevaba una de sus manos, asía su cabeza le avía dolido horrible mientras, pensaba que asía Icy con una niña que era, como si verse así misma además porque, ese nombre porque lo recordó además quien era ese, chico que no logro ver bien que avía pasado que era, todo eso esa era la persona que venía cuando ella, se dormía para que era esa fiesta acaso ¿Seria para la pequeña? ¿Por qué le dolió el corazón, al verla con Icy? ¿Y ese sentimiento que sintió, de culpa por que lo sentía al verla?

Bloom: (Ve la ventana, de su cuarto) Quien era esa niña porque me dolió, el corazón al verla con Icy, que asía ella con esa pequeña cual, es el secreto de esa niña cual, es lo que esconde mis papas, y mis amigas de esa niña debo averiguarlo.

Y se acabó no sé si le guste espero que si, ustedes deciden si se continúan y no sean, tan malos con sus criticas bien e.e y sin mas me despido por ahora, veré si le gusta para continuarlo, si no bueno hay quedo en fin me despido nos veremos, se cuidan bay, bay chicos XD


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los que me han comentado tratare, de hacer mejor mis capítulos n.n aunque no soy bueno, aun en las comas le pido paciencia bueno en el anterior, nos percatamos que Bloom estaba descubriendo cosas, que su familia y amigas querían mantener escondido, ahora les invito a descubrir que sucederá.

Capítulo 2 Comenzando a investigar, los secreto que se esconden.

Avía una hermosa mañana Bloom estaba sentada en su cama, pensando los eventos ocurridos la noche, anterior no sabía por qué tanto problemas por esa niña, pero avía algo que no podía dejar atrás esa pequeña, por que sintió ese dolor en su corazón como si esa niña fuera, parte de ella como si dentro de ella tuviera, la necesidad de abrazarla de pedirle perdón y de poder, estar con ella por siempre.

Bloom: (Mirando su cuarto, aun confundida) Quien era esa pequeña porque Icy, la cargaba es más porque mis, papas no quiere que yo la vea que dolor le puedo causar que ¡?

Estaba muy confundida y sin más se fue en busca de respuesta, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sintió una especie de ambiente como sofocante o como si fuera, peligroso y de pronto al momento que salió asía el pasillo, sintió un poder desconocido para ella como si hubiera alguien detrás, de ella mirándola con una sonrisa rápidamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver, que no avía nada su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y poco a poco comenzó, a retroceder y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo mientras sentía quien estaba, detrás de ella comenzó a correr pero no por pasillo si no por la pared.

Voz: (Tenebrosa) No busques más secretos no debes, saber más si trata de descubrir el secreto, solo te causaras dolor a ti y a ellos que al fin son, felices alejado de ti.

Bloom: (Corriendo veloz, mente mirando a todas lados) QUIEN ERES!? Que es lo que quieres de mí, porque no puedo buscar quien es esa niña DIMELO!

Voz: (Detrás de ella, en forma de sombra) Porque si lo tratas no solo sufrirás tú y tú, corazón si no aquella persona, que tú le juraste algo y fallaste y peor, lo que paso con esa niña solo aléjate Bloom.

La hada de la llama del dragón solo pudo darse cuenta, de que aquella voz detrás de ella cuando giro al verla, solo vio una sombra en forma de una cara tétrica sonriente, mientras ve como abre sus fauces y la devora dejándola, en el suelo sin conocimiento mientras que de una de las puerta, se abrió dejando ver a los padres de Bloom pero no estaban solo si no que un, joven de pelo castaño se movía entre ellos, hasta quedar frente de la princesa la cual se estaba moviendo, poco a poco mientras el chico ve a los reyes.

Chico: Con esto tiene que comprender de que, no debe seguir buscando (Ve que ellos parecen, mas relajado) Pero n lo crean si ella ya la vio, buscara a la niña deben detenerla.

Oritel: (Con la mirada seria) Sé que debemos evitar que mi Hija encuentre a la, pequeña han pasado mucho tiempo, desde aquello ya han pasado 7 años ya, no podemos permitir mas dolor.

Marion: (Toma la mano, de su esposo) Se bien que la pequeña anoche cumplió, sus 7 añitos pero dígame (Ve al chico algo, triste en su mirada) Q….que sucedería si Bloom lo encuentra, otra vez que pasaría. ¡?

Chico: (Mira a Bloom) Sabe bien que él no la perdonara no, tras lo que casi pasa por no haber cumplido, su pacto su Hija si sigue así abra problemas déjenla en la biblioteca, y síganme ahora mismo.

Oritel como Marion asintieron tomo a su Hija y la dejo recostada, en el sofá mientras era esperado por su mujer, y el chico cuando dejo a Bloom recostada el salió y cerró la puerta, detrás de el mientras quedo la peli roja sola hasta que comenzó a despertar, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta donde estaba se levantó, con una mano en su cabeza confundida mientras se iba acercando, asía la puerta pero de pronto se detuvo antes de que eso, pase por que cuando dio la vuelta sintió algo que no sabía que era, es como si fuera el sentimiento cuando vio a la niña, comenzó acercarse así a uno de los estante de pronto, arriba del estante avía un libro de color negro, y con ayuda de las escaleras se subió y con cuidado tomo el libro, que tenía hay pero estaba confundida, al ver aquel libro negro.

Bloom: (Pasa sus dedos en el contorno, del libro temerosa) Que es lo que me está llamando que, es lo que pasa por mi mente quien es esa pequeña, tengo que saberlo y así será.

Y sin más abrió el libro que cuando lo hizo se quedó con sus ojos re abierto, mientras aquello sucedía algo alejado del castillo muy alejado, por decirlo así escondido entre los arboles estaba, un castillo un poco pequeño y dentro de ese astillo, se podía ver a una joven de pelo blanco, en un salón lleno de muñecos de pruebas mientras se movía rápidamente, mientras conjuraba el poder de hielo que ella, usa clavando a cada muñeco en sus cuerpo mientras se podía, notar que estaba muy cansada pero eso no la detenía desde que avía llegado, tras la fiesta no podía permitir descuidar sus poderes.

¿?: Icy ya puedes estar tranquila, solo vas a cansarte debes descansar no lo has, hecho desde que regresaste (Colocando su mano en su, hombro pero ve que se mueve) Puedes calmarte Hermana puedes, estar tranquila dime.

Icy: (Bañada de sudor, mientras se detiene) No puedo Stormy debo proteger a mi niña, no dejare que Bloom le haga daño, no de nuevo me tomo mucho para que me prestara, atención no pudo dejar que.

Stormy: (Ve como aprieta sus, manos con fuerza) Se bien que no quieres que te separan, de el ni yo deseo eso Hermana pero debes, calmarte si no la niña se dará cuenta.

Darcy: Oigan chicas estese tranquilas si (Con la niña en sus brazos) No ve que la vana despertar, y Icy cálmate sabemos que no te quieres separar de el, pero debemos seguir todo se solucionara.

Icy: (Toma a la pequeña, entre sus brazos) Yo solo quiero que esta vida que hemos, tenido tan tranquila con el no acabe (Ve que sus Hermanas, asiente y sonriendo) Cuidare de ella sin importar, que sea es lo que se.

Sus hermanas asintieron mientras se veía como Icy arrullaba, a una pequeña Gladys dormida entre sus, brazos mientras un joven pasaba por la puerta observándola sonriéndote, al ver como ella cuidaba de la pequeña, mientras tanto de regreso en donde estaba Bloom ella no podía creer, lo que sus ojos miraban la primera página decía con letras, de color dorado un nombre que ella al leerlo, solo le hacía sentir pena el la primera página decía "GLADYS" no comprendía, porque estaba ese libre hay y por qué ella sintió, que podía encontrar hay por qué.

Bloom: No entiendo porque tiene miedo, quien eres porque (No siguió porque ve una foto, y sin darse cuenta se le caen unas, lagrimas sin notarlo) C….Co…..Como puede ser esto posible, que significa esto que hago yo hay, con ella en brazos quien es ella.

Apretaba con fuerza el libro con fuerza mientras las lágrimas iban cayendo sin poder, detenerlas mientras se podía verse a ella con una bebe entre sus brazos, y bajo de la foto decía "Bloom y la pequeña Gladys" comenzó a pasar las fotos, con cuidado y se podía ver a ella misma con esa niña, en muchas parte en el jardín de su hogar en una playa y con sus padres y con sus amigas, no entendía que estaba pasando incluso sus padres cuidaban de la bebe, mientras Bloom estaba mirando la ventana saludo a alguien, poco a poco siguió pasando las fotos y en cada una de ellas, decían "primer mes" luego segundo y tercero hasta que decía, primer añito se vio una fiesta como la que fue como la de anoche, y como estaban todos reunidos, hasta que de pronto las fotos se volvieron como con un ambiente pesada, en una de ellas se mostró una foto con Sky Bloom en aquel momento le comenzó, a dolerle la cabeza mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos, y trataba de mantenerse despierta.

Bloom: (Mirando la foto con su único, ojo abierto) P…por qué me duele cada vez que la veo, que sucede porque…. (Abre sus ojos con fuerza, mientras recordaba algo)

************Recuerdos del pasado************

Se podía ver una gran fiesta todo decorado lo más tranquilo y normal, para una fiesta donde la principal era una niña de un añito de edad, la cual estaba sentada en la gran mesa sonriendo moviendo, sus manitas tratando de aplaudir mientras Bloom estaba con ella mientras, le tomaba una foto sonriéndole a la cámara, por un momento se vio a quien tomaba las fotos, pero antes de poder decir algo aquel joven el cual se le vio que le, sonrió a Bloom se escuchó algo la joven hada de la llama del dragón, escucho su nombre cuando ve que era un joven rubio que ella conocía era, Sky al verlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar pero gran parte de ella decía, que lo abrazara y lo besara no podía sentía como si alguien la estaba viendo, que hiciera algo pero ella no tomo importancia mientras, se acercaba a él y sin más salieron a dar un paseo con lo más normal, entre ellos dos hasta que se detuvieron realmente, fue Sky quien le tomo la mano para detenerla.

Sky: Bloom por favor no soporto más esto, porque tenemos que seguir así (Ve que ella desvía, su mirada) Sabes que te amo que aria todo por ti, pero ya debes dejarlo ya dime lo amas acaso.

Bloom: (Comienza a derrama, algunas lágrimas) Sabes bien a quien amo Sky pero, no puedo hacerlo le jure que me quedaría, con el cuándo (Lo ve a los ojos con cariño, mientras coloca su mano, en su mejilla) El cumplió su trato salvo a quien amo por eso yo deb….

Fue callada por los labios de Sky ella se sorprendió pero son pudo soportar más y comenzó, a corresponderle el beso rodeando su cuello mientras, el rodeaba su cintura para besarla cada vez más, y más sin saber que alguien estaba buscándola ya que se avía, tardado se podía ver que era un joven de la edad de Bloom llevaba una ropa, normal pero era de color negro la gran parte de ello, y usaba una especie de chaleco largo mientras la buscaba mientras los jóvenes, estaban besándose sin saber nada mientras se acercaba más y más, el joven hasta que seguía su camino.

¿?: (La ve y se acerca, corriendo sonriendo) Bloom dios mío me tenías preocupado, debes venir Gladys acaba de de…de….decir (Ve como ella se besaba, con Sky) Ya veo que jamás dejaste de amarlo, no es así BLOOM!

De pronto los jóvenes amantes se separan al escuchar, aquel grito la peli roja ve aquel chico el cual estaba enojado, con la mirada mirando el piso y antes de poder decir algo todo comenzó, a cambiar trataba de decir algo de ir asía donde estaba el, pero apenas al dar 4 pasos un viento negro apareció, y se escuchó el gritar o el rugido de una criatura cuando dirigió su mirada, asía ese muchacho vio con miedo, como de él estaba algo detrás y con unos ojos de color amarillo, mientras se podía ver que estaba enfurecido, pero aun cuando deseaba verlo por completo no podía, ya que estaba muy oscuro solo podía ver su silueta, entre la noche y la poca luz que daba.

Bloom: No por favor espera puedo explicártelo, déjame tan solo (Siente miedo al ver como levanta, su mirada mientras la luz, de la luna lo estaba alumbrando) Por favor no lo hagas, solo cálmate déjame (Se le caían las lágrimas, al verlo así enfurecido) POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, DEJAME EXPLICARTELO.

*****************Fin del recuerdo******************

Bloom avía despertado de su transe no podía creerlo lo que logro ver, con el poco tiempo ese recuerdo hubiera deseado poder ver mejor, al chico pero no pudo ese recuerdo no se lo permitió pero, ahora avía mas pregunta para ella ¿De qué trato ese chico, le avía hecho a ella? ¿Quién era Gladys tenía que ser, bien importante para él? ¿Por qué sintió miedo cuando el, la descubrió besándose, con Sky? Era las preguntas que pasaba por su cabeza, sin saber que a unas habitaciones, estaba su madre y su padre hablando con el joven que parece ser que fue, el responsable de que Bloom sintiera aquello.

Marion: (Mirando una pócima, frente de ella) Está seguro que si le damos esto, ella olvidara lo que vio en lo últimos dos días, dime seguro que funcionara bien.

Chico: Claro que si no me encargo de las cosas, de él y sus problemas (Deja ver su mirada que, era de color celeste) Además deben darle eso, a ella de una vez por todas.

Oritel: (Algo serio) Mi amor tu encárgate, de que Bloom lo tome sin importar, que cosa entendido (Ve como el chico, estaba confundido) Sucede algo acaso, me podrías decir.

Chico: Si pasa algo Icy según cuando me llamo, está desesperada (Ve que la pareja, lo ve asustado) Saben bien que ella no permitirá, que Bloom le quite a la niña.

Oritel se puso más serio sabía que pasaría si Bloom, recordaba quien era la pequeña y más, cuando el mismo le juro al padre de la niña que ella jamás se acercaría, a la pequeña por nada y más lo que Icy le dijo que no permitirá, que se la quitaran no después de lo que paso, ellos recordaban como avía pasado las cosas y todo, tenía que evitar que su hija supiera el secreto que se le ha guardado, por ya la noche anterior ya eran 7 años atrás, mientras tanto Bloom avía comenzado a calmarse mientras seguía, mirando el libro que era anda más que un álbum de foto, pero cuando paso aquella foto la que le dio ese recuerdo, noto que avía más y más foto de ella y de la bebe peor, se preguntaba dónde estaba la del padre, hasta que llego al final tras unos minutos noto que avía algunas, fotos donde estaba ella junto a alguien pero estaba en todas rota, como si alguien hubiera deseado que no lo viera.

Bloom: (Confundida mientras, cierra el álbum) Quien es esta persona por que no puedo, recordarte quien eres porque ese recuerdo doloroso, que eras para mí y esa niña quienes son realmente.

Eran sus preguntas sin saber que sus padres estaban, tratando de hacerla olvidar sin que nadie, supiera nada de nada avía alguien desde un árbol cercando mirando, el castillo asía la ventana donde estaba Bloom pero no se podía, ver ella porque estaba cerrada pero este joven estaba con una mirada, seria por alguna razón en su mente solo tenía, recuerdos doloroso mientras con un golpe fuerte destruye el árbol, por completo algo estaba pasando por su mente, pero a la vez miraba detrás de el donde estaba, el castillo donde estaba Icy y la pequeña.

¿?; Aun no dejo de odiar lo que hiciste Bloom, no te lo perdonare por anda (Sus ojos cambia de color, a rojo intenso por completo) Pero siento que algo sucederá, y eso no me gusta (Ve el cielo, pensativo) Las cosas se pondrán diferente, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Y nos quedamos aquí espero que le haya gustado no sé si haya mejorado espero que sí, así que sin más me retiro espero que este más claro, y le esté gustando eso espero así que sin más, espero irnos nos veremos pronto bay, bay se cuidan de acuerdo chicos n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el otro parece que alguien, ha descubierto cierta cosa bien en parte no del todo, así de fácil a también quería decirle, que será corto este fic realmente así que espero, que le guste estos capítulos sin más, en el anterior notamos muchas cosas veamos qué sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 3 Una posible solución al problema, pero alguien más comienza a recordar.

Las cosas para Bloom no estaba clara aun no pero sabía que avía algo, que tenía que descubrir así que se llevó el álbum asía su cuarto, y al salir de la biblioteca comenzó a ver por todos lados, al no ver nada fue a su cuarto y abrió su closet y dejo el álbum guardado, mientras volvió a la biblioteca pero se detuvo en el pasillo, mientras sentía que algo la estaba de nuevo llamando, otra vez pero era diferente pero escucho algo, y decidió regresar a la biblioteca si ella hubiera detenido unos momentos, podría ver a lo más lejos en una habitación medio abierta, se podía ver algo brillando con intensidad mientras que con Oritel, y el joven chico que estaba con el y la mujer de Oritel.

Chico: Entonces denle eso ahora mismo no podemos, correr más riesgo (Presiente algo, y coloca sus manos juntas) Sera mejor que nos movamos, algo me dice que ya está despierta.

Marion: Yo me encargo de darla, de beber esto (Se lleva la posición, mientras va saliendo) Debemos evitar más dolor, para ellos ya vuelvo.

Oritel la ve salir solamente mientras ve al joven el cual miraba la ventana, por la forma de las nube desde rato lo estaba, desconcertando por alguna razón mientras tanto en el bosque avía un grupo, de chicas que estaban caminando por el mismo sin preocupaciones, estas eran las demas Winx las cuales estaban hablado entre ellas muy sonriente, como si fueran asía a un lugar importante cuando llegaron, asía cierta parte avía una especia de valla de ramas Stella solo movió, su mano y las ramas comenzaron a moverse creando una especie, de puerta y cada una comenzó a entrar, solo pasaron esa valla de ramas se podía ver un hermoso jardín de rosas, rojas y blancas un pequeño riachuelo y una pequeña cascada que era la que conformaba el riachuelo, un pozo aun lado y de ahí se pudo ver a una joven de pelo morado con dos franjas, blancas que estaba tomando agua del pozo con un balde al verlas le sonríe.

Stormy: (Las saludas con la mano) Hola chicas creí que no llegarían, vamos entren (Comienza a caminar, asía la puerta) Creí que con lo de anoche, no las volveríamos ver por aquí no lo crees musa.

Musa: (Le sonríe divertida, por sus palabras) Vaya, vaya así que creíste que por lo de ayer, no volveríamos ja sigue soñando Stormy.

Stella: (Ve a flora y a Layla, y le sonríe) Je como veo cada día se hacen, mas y más grande amigas no (Entrando mientras, ve todo) Nunca dejare de maravillarme, con este castillo enserio es muy brillante.

Tecna: Tienes razón Stella no puedo creer, que haya sido construido, por una sola persona (Mirando el lugar, y dirige su mirada asía, el sofá) Hola Darcy donde esta Icy, es raro no verla por aquí.

Darcy: (Cierra el libreo, que está leyendo) Bueno la pequeña por suerte ya se, calmo y dejo el cuarto de entrenamiento, que agotador es (Escucha unas risitas, mientras ella sonríe) Al fin llegan creí que no la veríamos.

Gladys: (Entra en el salón, mientras sonreía) Hola Tías como están, mi está muy feliz al verlas (Abraza a Stela besa su mejilla, mientras hace lo mismo con, las demas) Mi las extrañaba mucho.

Icy: Vaya no creí que la veríamos de nuevo, pero me alegro mi niña está feliz (Toma a la pequeña, mientras se sienta) Y díganme que han hecho han decidido, al fin casarse o que chicas.

Layla: Aun no Icy pero como veo, tu sí que deseas casarte con el no (Ve que se sonroja mientras, estaba sorprendida) JaJa eres predecible Icy, estate tranquila no pasa nada.

La líder de la Trix no sabía que contestar era más estaba demasiado, sonrojada era cierto desde que al fin aquella persona, le prestó atención lo que más deseaba era compartir su vida, junto a él pero tenía que esperar ya que tras lo que paso, tiene que esperar que sus heridas sanaran mientras tanto, miraba como la niña estaba sonriendo que su Tías estuvieran hay, mientras avía un joven el mismo que miraba el castillo, estaba de regreso en la entrada de su hogar pensaba las cosas, que avían pasado ya alrededor de 7 años pero todo era normal ahora, sin mas entro a su hogar.

¿?: Hola a todas no pensé en verlas, aquí pronto querida como estas (Se acercó dónde Icy, y besa levemente sus labios) Hola mi pequeña princesita, como esta mi hermosa Gladys.

Gladys: (Se sonroja) Ando bien Papa aquí con mis Tías, nos estamos divirtiendo (Moviendo una muñeca, de arriba asía abajo) Podemos jugar a algo Papi sí, sí que dices vamos.

¿?: (Sonríe pero de una forma, que hace temblar a los demas) Bien mi pequeña que clase de juego, quiere que juguemos mi niña (Acaricia la cabeza, de la pequeña) Vamos dile a Papa, que juego quieres jugar.

Gladys: (Sonriendo felizmente) Mi quiere estar jugando al juego, de Papi el que te gusta (Sin darse cuenta, la mirada de terror de sus Tías) Vamos a jugar al de la cacería Papi.

La sonrisa del joven creció mas tanto que podría verse como si fuera, algo sádico las chicas se asustaron trataron de levantarse pero en el momento, que lo intentaron un viento recorrió sus cuerpos, dándole como miedo mientras el chico las miro sonriendo provocando en ellas más, miedo mientras tanto en el castillo Marion estaba caminando, asía la biblioteca pensativa pero llevaba consigo, unas taza con te para darle a su hija necesitaba acabar, con ese problema resolverlo de una vez, por todas cuando abre la puerta ve que su hija estaba mirando el librero, mientras ella entra dejando la bandeja con las taza y sin que Bloom se dé cuenta saca, la pócima y la coloca en una de las taza.

Bloom: (Sin verla su mirada, ahora estaba asía la ventana) Mama dime quien es Gladys porque, le celebran esa fiesta todo los años, que significa ella para ti y Papa porque es igual, a mi porque Icy me dijo que no me le acerque ¡? Dímelo.

Marion: (La ve y suspira, mientras toma las taza) Te lo diré a cambio toma una taza, de Te entre ambas (Ve que ella la ve con, mucha duda) Como debes saber se llama Gladys, anoche cumplió 7 añitos Bloom.

Bloom: (Ve que su Madre, iba a tomar una taza) Mama quiero yo esta tu toma, la otra te parece (Quitándole la que, ella iba a tomar) Así que ya tiene 7 años, dime quien es ella Mama.

Marion: (Toma un sorbo, asía su te) Creí que podríamos ocultarte, ese dolor por mucho tiempo (La ve a los ojos, mientras ella la ve seriamente) Pero como veo no contamos, que nos escucharas no.

Bloom: (Aun seria mirando, a su Madre) Porque me esconde este secreto, quien es ella porque se parece, a mi Mama dímelo (Frustrada y toma gran, parte de su Te) Quiero saber quién es Gladys, Mama dímelo a….. (Se siente adormilada, mientras ve a su Madre) Q….que me hiciste.

Marion: (Sonríe al verla así) Lo siento Hija pero le prometí a, el que no le volverías a causar, problemas no de nuevo (Deja su taza y le sonríe, mientras se va acercado) Pero avías hecho un trato, tú lo rompiste no te basto con eso si no que casi, la lastima a ella por eso lo hacemos.

Bloom quería decir algo mas pero sus ojos se cierran y cae al suelo, inconsciente mientras su madre toma la taza, en el suelo mientras no se borraba su sonrisa mientras tanto con Oritel, se daba que el joven de ojos celeste estaba aún serio, por alguna razón estaba algo preocupado sabía bien, que sucedería si las cosas que han logrado mantener en secreto, de su Hija se descubra abra muchos problemas más, si el la vuelve a ver solo es capaz de suspirar por todo.

Chico: Estate tranquilo parece que ha sido problema, resuelto por ahora (Mientras comienza, a salir) Vamos de seguro todo ya abra sido, problema resuelto es mejor así.

Oritel: (Pensativo pero, sale por igual) Eso espero no quiero tener que volver, a pasar por esa destrucción eso fue demasiado.

Chico: Sabes bien que el es un ser demasiado poderoso, pero me sorprende (Caminando asía, la biblioteca) De que le diera esa oportunidad, porque ella no la acepto.

Oritel: No lo sé pero esperemos que ahora, no haya más problemas (Abre la puerta, para entrar) Por el bien de todos y de la dimensión, mágica de que ella no recuerde nada mas.

Marion: (Lo ve y le sonríe mientras, deja ver a su hija dormida) Y ahora esperemos de que no haya, mas problemas no lo piensas así.

Chico: Si es así mi trabajo termino y yo tengo que irme, ya por ahora no digan anda cerca, de ella comprendido (Va asía la ventana y ve, el paisaje fijamente) Ya que alguien aun no perdona, lo que ha sucedido así que nos veremos.

Y sin más salió por la ventana al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz de color celeste, para cambiar su ropa dejando ver que estaba con un yin azul marino, una camisa blanca con adornos dorados y en su espalda unas alas blancas, mientras las elevaba y comenzaba a elevarse con ellas a medida que se alejaba, del castillo mientras que los reyes miraban como se marchaba sin saber que en el bosque, en un castillo que ellos conocían estaban las demas, del club Winx sumamente agotadas mientras avía una niña de 7 añitos sonriendo, mientras corría de aquí para haya mientras las Trix estaba un poco nerviosa, por lo que hace poco avía sucedido.

Icy: No crees que te has pasado un poco, querido es algo excesivo (Ve a su pareja que estaba, frente de las hadas) Podemos dejarlo por favor ya es agotador esto, y algo espeluznante.

¿?: (La ve y le sonríe) Si tienes razón Je creo que me pase, en fin Gladys mi pequeña, es hora del baño (Ve que sale corriendo, rápidamente) Y aquí vamos otra vez porque, no le gusta bañarse.

Layla: (Ve cómo va detrás, de la pequeña) Dios es agotador cuando jugamos con Gladys, y la cacería enserio que lo es (Se levanta con esfuerzo) No lo piensan así chicas, y como abra pasado las cosas.

Tecna: Según nos dijeron anoche que a esta hora, estaría resuelto el problema (Escucha un sonido, mientras lo sacaba) Chicas algo se acerca volando, estén preparadas.

Flora: (Se levanta rápidamente, mientras se reúne con las demas) Sera que Bloom abra descubierto algo, más o sus recuerdo regresaron que aremos.

Stella: (Ve a las demas) Que más tenemos que hacer prometimos, que no dejaríamos que ella se acercara, y eso aremos comprendido.

Musa: (Sonriendo ve a Stormy) Eso es cierto tenemos una deuda, grande con el y ustedes nos ayudaran, no es cierto no se quedaran de brazos cruzados ¿no?

Las Trix solo sonrieron y se pusieron al lado de ella, mientras Tecna veía que se acercaba más pero, de pronto se escuchó una especie de explosión algo que se movía, veloz mente y cayo detrás de ella, se giraron rápidamente para ver que solo era un joven con ojos celeste, mientras se podía notar sus alas muy extendida mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya que estaba arrodillado mientras recogía sus alas y nota a las chicas, mientras le sonríe mientras se acercaba a ellas con normalidad.

Chico: (Las saludas con la mano) Hola quería dejarle dicho que el problema, ya ha sido resuelto (Ve a musa, y a Tecna y sonríe) Je se ven como siempre muy, lindas de verdad que lo son.

Darcy: (Notando el sonrojo, de las dos hadas) En fin entonces el problema, ha sido resuelto pero estas seguro, que esta vez será por siempre.

Chico: NO lo sabemos según mis predicciones, no será así (Saca una esfera, la cual ve fijamente) Esto aún no termina como puedo ver, no hay solución en esto.

Layla: Espera dijiste que el problema, fue resuelto que pasara (Algo preocupada) No puede solo ser así esto, debe resolverse ya no crees.

Chico: (Guarda la esfera, de cristal) Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero, parece que debemos tener cuidado, mas de lo normal alguien sabe mas, de este secreto.

Stella: (Frustrada por completo) No puede ser cierto quien es debemos, detenerlo por completo si esto, llega a ser un problema no debemos evitar eso.

Icy: (Con una mirada seria) Sea quien sea lo voy a exterminar, no dejare que me quite, mi vida ahora que ya soy feliz (Crea hielo, a su alrededor) No permitiré que me alejen, de ellos no ahora jamás.

Todos estaban decididos para eso detener a quien quiera, revelar el secreto que conlleva a algo muy peligroso, para la dimensión mágica pero ellos no sabían que, en otra parte un joven de cabello rubio estaba mirando, un mensaje que hace poco le avía llegado era de su novia, Bloom no entendía que significaba pero al leerlo y ver algunas fotos, que le avían enviado su cabeza comenzó a darle mientras caída arrodillado, tratando de aguantarse el dolor hasta que abre los ojos por, completo y pronuncia algo por completo.

Sky: (Mirando el suelo) Gladys pero qué demonios, porque se ese nombre (Se levanta y ve por su ventana, y ve el mensaje de Bloom) Debo descubrir este secreto si Bloom, tiene razón esa niña debo saber la verdad, como me sea posible a cualquier costo.

***************Mensaje de Bloom**********

Sky debes ayudarme a descubrir quién es esta, niña algo traman mis padres, como mis amigas por favor ayúdame, a descubrir quién es ella ya que es algo que ver entre tú y yo, y los años que estuvimos separados te envió unas imágenes de ella.

************Fin del mensaje***************

Y nos quedamos aquí estaré ocupado unos días chicos espero que le guste aunque JeJe hay muchos secretos, espero que le guste tratare de mejorar mas así que nos veremos el próximo será Un día de lo más normal y pacífico, con los amigos y la familia!? Espero que nos vemos pronto se cuidan n.n Bay, bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mi demora muchas cosas han pasado algunas cosas, dejando eso de lado en el anterior nos percatamos, que Sky se avía acordado de la pequeña y ahora que ara cuando, descubra que Bloom no tenga sus memorias les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 4 Un día de campo de lo mas normal, terminando con el problema.

Avían pasado unos días desde que Bloom no sabía nada de aquella niña o porque quería saber, aparece ser que lo que sus padres avían hecho avía logrado dejar todo calmado en ese día, ella iba a salir con Sky a un día de campo solos los dos mientras que las demás de Winx club, estaban yendo asía el castillo de los reyes de Domino pero iban acompañados por unos invitados, mientras que la princesa de Domino estaba en ese momento en un hermoso claro con su novio, el cual la miraba con mucho amor y cariño mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla, asiéndola sonrojar a su novia la cual lo miraba lleno de amor y cariño es lo que reflejaba sus ojos.

Bloom: (Lo ve con amor) Sky gracias por sacarme de mi casa no se últimamente, me estaba sintiendo extraña (Coloca su mano, en su mejilla) No sabes cuánto te amo mi querido, Sky daría todo para verte a mi lado.

Sky: (La veo con cariño mientras, besa su mano) Te amo Bloom de verdad que te amo, como no te puedes imaginar (Acaricia su mejilla, sin dejar de verla) Eres todo para mi no podría imaginar, mi vida sin ti que no estés a mi lado Bloom.

Bloom: (Se sonroja mientras se, recuesta en su pecho) Muchas gracias Sky es lo mas lindo que, me has dicho (Cierra sus ojos, mientras se acurrucaba) No puedo esperar para que tú y yo, nos casemos y estemos unidos, por siempre que nuestro amor sea et….

*********************Mini recuerdo*********************

Se podía ver un lugar lleno de flores y bellas plantas y a lo lejos un castillo mientras gracias a la luz, del sol se podía ver las gotas de lluvia reflejadas en los pétalo de las flores que hace poco, avía sido mojadas por una pequeña llovizna se podía ver dos, jóvenes caminar por aquel hermoso campo de flores rojas, azules y violetas mientras se podía notar un pequeño silencio, de parte del joven el cual se detiene haciendo que Bloom se dé cuenta, de su repentino detenimiento a su caminar mientras, ella se acerca y se queda observándolo.

¿?: (Tomando su mano, mientras la miraba a los ojos) Estas segura de esto Bloom no debes hacerlo, si no quieres y lo sabes (Sin dejar de verla, a los ojos) NO debes aceptar así piensa en él, no importa el resto ni yo solo…..

Bloom: (Lo calla con sus, dedos mientras lo ve) No tengo que pensarlo acepte que lo aria, y más con lo que se ahora (Coloca su mano, en su mejilla) Por eso acepto estar a tu lado, eternamente.

¿?: (Coloca su frente, con la de ella) Espero que estés segura de esto Bloom, si es así está bien acepto (Mirándola a los ojos, fijamente) SI es así mi amor asía a ti, es y será eternamente.

Bloom: (Le sonríe mientras lo mira, a los ojos fijamente) Segura muy segura gracias a ti el vive, y prometí lo que me pediste (Se sonroja levemente) P…pero ahora es diferente siento que es lo correcto, por eso estaré siempre contigo nuestro amor será eternamente.

Y sin mas ella rodeo su cuello mientras movía su cabeza asía un lado para ir acercándose, a el como el a ella mientras rodeaba su cintura mientras ambos, iban cerrando sus ojos para luego sentir los labios del uno del otro para, así con aquel beso cerrar aquel juramento que avían hecho hace poco, sin saber que eran observados por todos sus conocidos sonriendo por lo que pasa, mientras que Bloom estaba muy feliz sin saber lo que pasaría en el futuro.

*********************Fin del recuerdo*********************

Nuestra joven hada estaba confundida y pensativa mientras Sky al notar eso la sacudió, un poco provocando que ella despertara y lo miraba, mientras el le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, y ella dijo que si pero dentro de ella avía algo que quería decir que no era verdad, mientras tanto con Oritel y su esposa estaba en la sala de su castillo pero no solo si no, con nada mas ni nada menos que las demás hadas las cuales miraban a una pequeña, correr de aquí para haya tratando de atrapar a un pequeño gatito el cual, estaba moviéndose con sus pequeñas alitas para, que la niña tratara de atraparlo.

Icy: (Va caminando y casi, se tropieza con la niña) Hay mi pequeña ten cuidado no ves que Mama, está cargando la charola (Llevando unas, taza de té) Juega con cuidado está bien mi niña.

Gladys: (Le sonríe mientras, le abrazaba por la cintura) Está bien Mami gracias te veo, lueguito iré a jugar (Le hace seña que se agache, para darle un beso en la mejilla) Te quedo Mami te luego, vamos a jugar si.

Darcy: (Ve cómo se va la pequeña, a seguir jugando) Siempre me he preguntado cómo, las cosas han cambiado en estos años (Ve que Icy deja la charola) Quien iba a decir que seriamos, amigas en todo este tiempo.

Layla: (Toma una de las taza, mientras la ve) Eso es verdad pero como empezó todo esto, hace 7 años no fue raro ¿? (Mira a las demás) Digo de que fuéramos atacadas por un ser, desconocido y que Bloom hiciera ese trato.

Tecna: (Pensando unos momentos) También he pensado eso en los últimos años, pero no concuerda no olvide, de que si el fuera el culpable no nos hubiera costado encontrarlo.

Flora: Tienes razón ya que la única forma de despertarlo, era con los poderes de Bloom (Ve su taza de te) Que era ese ser que nos atacó ya que, su poder en si era mas que el nuestro.

Stormy: (Nota a Marion media, pensativa) Disculpe Reina Marion pero acaso usted sabe, algo de lo que hablamos (Ve que se exalta un poco, mientras le queda mirando) Disculpe no quería asustarla, mi perdone no quería molestarla.

Marion: (Niega con la cabeza, mientras las ve) Es algo que me preocupa desde que Bloom, nació solo eso (Cierra levemente sus ojos, mientras mira su te) Alguien hace mucho tiempo me dijo, de que la oscuridad busca la luz y la luz busca la oscuridad y si es así entonces, Bloom y el aun no termina su historia y eso me preocupa.

Todas se quedaron callada de que se estaba tratando todo aquello mientras sucedía esa conversación, en otra parte del castillo en un balcón estaba Oritel con un joven muchacho el cual, miraba solamente el paisaje y a la vez escuchaba las risas de la pequeña niña que corría, de aquí para allá jugando con el gatito el cual volaba para que lo alcanzara, mientras el solo sonreía al verla sonreír así le llenaba de alegría, y no era el único que sonreía al ver a esa pequeña de tan solo 7 añitos, reírse y correr jugar como todo niño de su edad.

Oritel: (Mirando el cielo nublado) Puedo preguntarte algo nada importante, dime puedo ¿? (Ve que asiente solamente) Porque decidiste que Bloom fuera la elegida, sé que ella es que tiene la llama, del dragón pero ella y Sky veras.

¿?: (Sin ni siquiera verlo mientras, seguía mirando al frente) Al principio eso era lo que pensaba cuando, me avían despertado Oritel (Ahora lo ve seriamente) Pero luego recapacite cuando supe, que era su hija le di a escoger ella decidió no yo.

Oritel: (Suspira mientras lo mira) Es verdad ella pudo escoger a Sky pero, creo que vio en ti lo mismo, que tu viste en ella (Nota la mirada confundida, de su invitado) Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos, niños siempre has tenido ese aspecto como veo.

¿?: Sabes bien que no puedo envejecer como los demás, seres de la dimensión mágica (Mira de nuevo, asía al frente) Ya me imaginaba que tú y ella estarían, juntos se notaba desde lejos.

Oritel: (Se ríe levemente, mientras mira el cielo) Pero tú y ella salieron un tiempo a escondidas, mías pero no importa (Ve que la pequeña lo, saluda y le regresa el saludo) Pero no sabes nada de quien fue, que los ataco directamente hace 7 años.

¿?: (Coloca una mirada, seria y lo observa) Si se quién es pero el problema tiene los mismo, poderes que tu hija y yo (Ve que se sorprende, por lo que dijo) Aun no entiendes no aquel ser, es uno que ya has visto de la luz nace, oscuridad y de la oscuridad la luz así que ese ser es

Oritel no podía creer realmente lo que estaba escuchando jamás pensó que aquel ser que ataco, a Bloom y Sky fuera lo que el estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto eso pero miraba que no mentía, estaba asustado como podía ser cierto pero si era así las cosas aun no avía terminado mientras, la pequeña vio como su mama como sus tías salieron comenzaron a jugar con ella mientras, Gladys estaba comenzando a divertirse mucho el tiempo comenzó a pasar de lo mas normal, y ya era como las 6 de la tarde y Icy como los demas estaban ya por irse al mismo tiempo de que, Bloom con Sky estaban regresando de su vida de campo cuando la princesa llega saluda, a sus padres y decide retirarse mientras que Sky se despide de ellos sin saber que alguien, estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

Gladys: (Llorando) Gua quiero mi muñeca la quiero, donde esta la quedo (Mientras miraba, a las Winx y a su Mama) Quedo mi muñequita Mami quedo, volver no quedo irme sin ella.

¿?: (Acaricia su cabecita, mientras hace que lo mire) Esta bien mi pequeña tu regresa a casa, con Mama y yo voy por la muñeca si (Ella deja de llorar, y lo queda mirando) Vamos mi pequeña Gladys ve con Mama, yo voy por ella mi bebe.

Gladys: (Lo abraza fuerte mientras, dejaba de llorar) Esta bien Papi pero recupérala, no quedo perderla (Se limpia las lágrimas, mientras va asía Icy) Vamos Mami Papa ira, por mi muñequita.

Icy: (Lo ve con algo, de preocupación) Estas seguro que puedes irte, así querido y si me quedo (Ve que se acercó, y la abraza y ella se aferra a el) Promete que volverás pronto, no quiero que algo te suceda.

¿?: (Besa su cabecita mientras, la abraza mas) No te preocupes iré por la muñeca solamente, y volveré a casa así que ve (Besa su mejilla y la abraza más para susurrarle) Sabes bien que iré por ti, y mi pequeña así que vamos ve con cuidado.

Icy iba a decir pero un ligero beso en sus labios la dejo sorprendida y sonrojada mientras, notaba las miradas de sus hermanas y de la pequeña mientras, tomaba a Gladys y comenzaba a irse sin dejar de estar sonrojada, mientras sus amigas estaban molestando mientras el papa de Gladys regresaba, y antes de entrar por la puerta noto que la muñeca de su hija estaba, caída a unos pasos mas delante de la puerta pero en ese momento no noto, la presencia de alguien mas y este era Sky el cual cuando estaba saliendo se dio cuenta, de su presencia al verlo sintió un gran odio asía el que salió corriendo y rápidamente, saco su espada para atacarlo pero en aquel momento algo cayo a los arbusto, y rápidamente se movió tomando a Sky del cuello y se lo llevaba asía los arbusto, provocando que aquel joven mirara asía atrás rápidamente, y al no ver nada sigue su camino unos minutos mas sale Sky enojado mientras se notaba que estaba jadeando, demasiado y era de que quien lo avía atacado era el Rey Oritel.

Sky: (Mirándolo mientras, jadeaba en busca de aire) Pero que demonios estas tratando de hacer, porque te pones en mi camino dímelo.

Oritel: (Sacando su espada) Aun lo preguntas me alegro haberme asomado es un deshonor, atacar a alguien que no te a hecho nada (Nota la mirada seria, de Sky) Oh acaso el te hizo algo para, que estés así Sky adelante dímelo entonces.

Sky: (Sonriendo mientras, lo queda mirando fijamente) Como si no supieras Oritel quizás su trato, de que yo y Bloom olvidemos es bueno (Ve que su mirada cambia, a una de preocupación) Se de Gladys no recuerdo mucho pero el es, el culpable de lo que paso hace 7 años, atrás y trata de negármelo entonces.

Oritel: (Nota algo y sonríe, levemente mientras lo ve) Si es verdad hemos ocultado la verdad, durante estos años pero de que te servirá ¿? Acaso lo resolverás, tu o Bloom Sky dime (LO mira fijamente, mientras clava su espada en el suelo) No puedes cambiar el pasado lo que mi hija, hizo y lo que hiciste tu y lo sabes.

Sky: (Enojada lo mira, fijamente desafiante) Que demonios paso hace 7 años dime, porque nos ocultan la verdad no pueden, decírnosla esa niña la buscare no i….

Marion: (Detrás de Sky y le mete, un frasco a su boca) No iras a buscar a ¡nadie! Y punto así, que olvida todo Sky (Viendo que se tragaba, el liquido del frasco) Ahora y para siempre será, mejor que olvides por tu bien.

Y así fue como el joven príncipe cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras la reina ve a su esposo el cual, sonríe y se abrazan al fin ver como su esfuerzo al fin avía acabado, después de todo no iban a permitir que ese secreto se supiera, por el bien de todos en la dimensión mágica sin saber, que las cosas no eran como ellos querían encima del castillo avía, alguien que sonreía por lo que estaba observando mientras mira, como el sol se estaba ocultando.

¿?: Vaya, vaya así que ellos creen que ella no lo sabrá, pronto todas las piezas estarán, como lo espero (Sonríe mientras, ve el sol ocultarse) Al fin seré libre y los poderes, de la llaman del dragón serán solo míos y el me pertenecerá por siempre!

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento mi demora muchas cosas, este año ha sido más difícil que recuerdo, dejando eso de lado en el próximo será La vida sigue adelante, tomando una importante decisión!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora que, Sky ya olvido? ¿Quién era que estaba encima del castillo? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, nos veremos se cuidan n.n bay, bay


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Sky casi ataca, al padre de Gladys y además de eso fue detenido, por Oritel y Marion provocando que olvidara todo lo poco que sabía fuera olvidado, pero avía alguien más observando aquello veamos qué sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 5 La vida sigue adelante, tomando una importante decisión.

Avía pasado alrededor de una semana tras aquel accidente donde Sky casi atacaba al padre, de la pequeña Gladys pero fue detenido por Marion y Oritel, para así que bebiera una formula o posición y logro que olvidara, por completo mientras las cosas para ellos avían ido de lo mas normales, tanto para las demás Winx como para las Trix con saber que ya todo avía sido solucionado como era normal, ya avía pasado un mes desde aquellos momentos difíciles ahora, todos ellos tenían mas cuidado con Bloom y con Sky pero parece que todo avía ido bien, en ese primer mes todo era de lo mas calmado mientras todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal.

Oritel: (Cargando a la peque, Gladys que estaba feliz) Vaya me alegro que hayan vuelto es bueno, verlas por aquí chicas (La eleva un poco, mientras la ve sonreír) Cierto Icy dime donde esta el, es raro no verlo por aquí ¿? Que esta haciendo.

Icy: (Pensando un poco) Solo me dijo que tenia que hacer algo, como una especia de sorpresa (Tratando de recordar, lo que lo vio hacer) No estoy segura pero parecía, una sorpresa para alguien.

Marion: (Hace una risita, al saber lo que era) Creo que alguien estará sorprendida, cuando el lo haga no (Todas le sonríe por igual, mientras Icy estaba confundida) Tranquila querida de seguro, te va a encantar cuando lo sepas.

Todos miraban la confusión de Icy que no sabia que estaba pasando por nada mientras tanto, Gladys seguía sonriendo sabia que sus padres al fin estarían juntos, por siempre aunque a veces se preguntaba por que sus papas, aun no estaban casados aunque no le dio mucha importancia, y se bajo de su abuelo y siguió jugando con su mascota mientras tanto en un castillo, escondido en el bosque avía un joven muchacho de pelo negro preparando algunas cosas para el gran momento que el, avía esperado desde hace unos años pero avía alguien a su lado ayudándolo.

¿?: Gracias por ayudarme Daniel, con todo esto (Mirando unos planos, mientras sonreía) Espero que le guste mucho, ya al fin a pasado el tiempo ella se sentirá feliz acaso ¿?

Daniel: Claro que si no te preocupes por eso, por ahora que tu vida esta bien con Gladys (Ve que sonríe un poco, mas de lo normal) JeJe me alegro que seas feliz, de los problemas ya se resolvieron.

¿?: (Lo ve confundido por, esas palabras) Bueno sigamos Daniel aunque a veces, me pregunto por qué tienes esos ojos celeste, es raro pero bueno que mas da.

Daniel: (Sonríe mientras, pensaba un poco: Si supieras que te he estado ayudando para evitar, que Bloom descubra su historia pero ahora todo esta, bien has olvidado y eso es bueno me alegro) Mis padres por ahora démonos prisa, antes de que todos lleguen.

¿?: Es verdad vamos debemos apresurarnos entonces, no quiero que lleguen y se den cuenta de todo (Moviendo algunas cosas, mientras sonreía felizmente) Bueno vamos Daniel no seas vago, así que rápido vamos si no te quedes atrás.

Daniel solo sonrió y siguió ayudándolo mientras pensaba que al fin todo estaba hiendo como quería pero, en otro lugar encima del castillo avía un ser escondido entre las sombras del castillo, mientras miraba el cielo como estaba muy claro pero a la vez tenia una mirada como de, tristeza recordando algo del pasado provocando que se enojara tanto como para golpear con fuerza, una de las paredes creando unas grietas mientras seguía recordando el pasado para luego calmarse un poco se levanta aun en las, sombras del castillo mientras miraba asía cierto, lugar del bosque de aquel reino.

¿?: No te preocupes recuperare lo que se perdió, lo juro por mi corazón y mi amor (Mientras abre su mano y tenia, un collar con una foto de otras, dos personas mas mientras la acariciaba) Esta vez no abra mas errores no tras, yo que estoy aquí y mas cuando te encontré.

Era sus palabras mientras miraba asía el bosque y sonreía cálidamente pero a la vez decidida, todo iba normal Icy como las demás estaban de lo más calmadas jugaban y se divertían, la pequeña Gladys se metió al agua sin mas y sin dudar todos se asustaron, pero vieron que estaba nadando aun con el vestido que termino, sacándola su madre mientras la reprendía ella solo sonreía muy contenta, todo era normal ese día para ellos pero un poco alejado del lugar dos jóvenes avían salido, de paseo y ahora el muchacho de pelo rubio estaba un poco nervioso para, decirle algo sumamente importante a su novia.

Sky: (Mira a Bloom, un poco nervioso) Bloom quería pedirte algo por favor, escúchame es importante si (Ve que ella estaba, un poco confundida) Solo escúchame y lo sabrás bien.

Bloom: (Lo ve mientras, le sonríe un poco) Está bien Sky no te preocupes siempre, te voy a escuchar, de eso no te preocupes (Nota que se arrodilla, y toma su mano) ¿Sky? Que pasa que sucede.

Sky: (Saca un anillo, para verla a los ojos) Bloom hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y deseo, que compartamos nuestras vidas para siempre, quiero preguntarte Bloom me arias el gran honor, de ser mi esposa que dices.

Bloom: (Sonriendo feliz mientras, caían algunas lágrimas) Y…Yo Sky si ¡acepto! Ser tu esposa, te amo Sky (Se arrollada y lo abraza, mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas) Te amo Sky ¡Te amo! Mucho, quiero compartir mi vida con la tuya, para siempre Sky te amo de verdad.

El joven especialista sonrió y la abraza levantándola en los aire y dándole una vuelta, mientras sonreían y se detienen para verse a los ojos y darse un amoroso beso, en los labios mientras la bajaba y se besaban a la vez, que rodeaban sus cuerpos estaban felices ambos porque avían decididos, unir sus vidas para siempre sin saber que eran observados por alguien que al escuchar aquello, desprendió una gran carga de energía que llamo la atención de Bloom la cual se separa, un poco de Sky para saber que estaba sucediendo pero no logro ver nada.

Sky: (Busca cerca, de los alrededores) Pero Bloom no veo nada estas segura que sentiste, un poder cercanos a nosotros.

Bloom: (Confundida mirando, los alrededores) Abría jurado que si y lo peor era lo familiar, era como si fuera (Aprieta levemente su mano, cerca de su corazón) Los poderes de la llama del dragón.

Sky: No crees que te estas asustando mucho, mira Bloom solo mírame (Hace que se vean, a los ojos solamente) Te prometo que nada malo pasara de ahora, en adelante tu y yo estaremos juntos.

Bloom: (Acaricia su mejilla, mientras lo ve con amor) Tienes razón Sky solo importa que estaremos, juntos tu y yo ¡Para siempre! Es lo único que vale.

Y sin mas se dan un tierno beso sin saber lo que le esperaba la vida mientras tanto que en un castillo todo era normal, el joven dueño de lugar estaba esperando que llegara su pareja para darle, una gran sorpresa que estaba esperando desde hace unos años cuando estaba listo se escucha la puerta, su amigo Daniel fue abrirla feliz pero aquel momento se encuentra con alguien que no, era a quien esperaba "PERO QUE DEMONIOS TU NO PUEDE, SER ESTA AQUÍ J…" fue expulsado por una fuerza, desconocida chocando contra la pared rápidamente el joven, fue a ver quién era al percatarse se arrojó asía esa persona la cual hizo lo mismo chocando, sus manos fuertemente ambos se observaban el chico con rabia mientras la muchacha estaba, que sonreía por aquella mirada.

¿?: (Sonriéndole mientras, se miraban) Cuanto tiempo sin verte ha pasado mucho tiempo, al fin nos vemos que bien no lo piensas así ¿?

¿?: (Le gruñe enojado mientras, asía más presión) Como demonios estas aquí creí que seguirías, dentro de ese lugar y jamás saldrías.

¿?: QUE!? Pensaste que ¡Jamás! Saldría de ahí, pues adivina he salido de ese lugar (Le da un rodillazo en el estómago, para tomar su cabeza y darle un rodillazo) No dejare que hagas lo que he estado haciendo, en estos 7 años tú me perteneces como la llama del dragón de Bloom (Lo toma del brazo y lo envía, contra la pared con fuerza) Ella no te merecía pero en cambio yo, si te merezco eres como yo (Le toma de la camisa, mientras lo ve a los ojos) Desde que desperté mi mas deseo, era encontrarte tu eres como yo y yo soy como tu debes estar juntos, por eso no te voy a dejar.

¿?: (La observa mientras, sentía su cuerpo adolorido) Q…Que ¡DEMONIOS! Estas hablando no somos, iguales yo soy diferente a ti (Sostiene la mano que sostenida, su camisa mientras la observaba) La llama del dragón es de ella no podrás quitársela, no eres como ella así que no servirá, ríndete tu plan se cayó desde hace 7 años.

¿?: (Sonríe mientras, se relame sus labios) No comenzó cuando Bloom mato a las antiguas brujas, de torre nube y con Darkar desperté (Se acerca mas a su, cara mirando sus ojos) Y cuando logre despertar y sentir, la llama del dragón me di cuenta de que tu eres la otra mitad (Sus ojos brilla mientras, lo levanta y lo coloca contra la pared) Cuando tenga la llama del dragón de Bloom, en mi serás mío y Gladys será mi hija y tu mío por ahora duerme.

El joven iba a decir algo pero su cuerpo se estaba adormeciéndose sin saber por qué sus parpados, estaban pensándolo y comenzando a olvidar todo y cayo dormido mientras, Daniel estaba levantándose se arroja asía su enemigo pero para ser, golpeado por algo que lo envió asía la pared, de la puerta principal cuando se dio cuenta solo vio una mirada de color negra como, si fuera un vacío grande hasta que quedó dormido sin saber por qué mientras su atacante, comenzó a colocar las cosas como estaban y quitando la sorpresa que se avía preparado para, cierta persona cuando termino los dejo a ambos recostado mientras miraba, a la persona que era el padre de Gladys.

¿?: (Movía su cabello asía un lado, mientras sonreía levemente) Eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo encontrarte, ahora estas aquí (Se sienta en sus rodillas, quedando frente de el) A…Al fin solo necesito la llama del dragón y contigo, a mi lado seré libre de mis cadenas (Coloca su frente, con la de el) Seré libre de ella y contigo a mi lado, mi felicidad será eterna Bloom, desperdicio su oportunidad ahora yo no la desperdiciare serás mío de por vida.

Iba a besarlo cuando abre sus ojos de par en par cuando siente unas presencia que se acercaban, se maldijo así misma para levantarse mirarlo por última vez y desaparecer en un, tornado de sombra mientras en la entrada del castillo apareció Icy, y las demás chicas mientras al abrir la puerta noto que su pareja, estaba acostada dormido y a su lado su amigo era raro pero ella, solo dejo a la pequeña que fue a darse un baño y detrás de ella fue sus tías para evitar, que algo le pasara mientras hay todo era lo mas normal en el castillo de Oritel estaba con su hija y su mujer, mientras conversaba de lo que avía hecho y de una Sky le dice que avía decidido, casarse con Bloom y compartir sus vidas.

Marion: (Un poco sorprendida, pero le sonríe a ambos) Me alegro que lo hayas decidido Bloom, y esperemos que sean muy felices.

Oritel: (Sonríe por lo que escuchaba) Tambien pienso lo mismo Sky cuida muy bien, a mi hija Bloom e hija mía espero que seas, muy feliz con Sky si es así tiene nuestra bendición.

Bloom: (Abraza a sus padres, mientras sonrió) Gracias Papas por esto prometo que, seré feliz de eso no se preocupen de verdad.

Eran sus palabras sin saber que sus padres sus pensamientos eran diferente ya que si Bloom se casaba, con Sky todo estaría como avían esperado que fuera y era mejor así para todos, sin saber que eran observado desde las escaleras por una persona la cual solo, estaba que apretaba sus manos enfurecida por la noticia sus planes se estaban decayendo, y tenía que resolverlo pronto si no perdería lo que estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo así, que tenia que hacer sus planes rápidamente desaparece como si nada, para luego aparecer en un balcón del castillo sin nadie cerca.

¿?: Rayos si no la detengo perderé la llama del dragón, si pasa algo entre ellos (Mira el cielo nocturno, mientras pensaba seriamente) Debo apresurarme pronto si ella y el tiene, una vida nueva perderé la llama para siempre (Golpea el respaldar de piedra, rompiéndolo levemente) Antes que eso pase deberé evitarlo, es tiempo que se descubra todo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras tras dictarla se marchó sin mas el tiempo comenzó a pasar y 15 días mas tarde, se estaba celebrando una boda y esta era entre Sky y Bloom todos los preparativos, estaban ya presente la boda se estaba adelantando de lo mas tranquilo mientras, poco a poco Bloom estaba siendo arreglada por sus amigas con su vestido, a la vez que ella sonreía muy contenta al fin iba a estar como ella quería casada con Sky, pero sin saber que todo era lo que sus amigas y sus padres querían para lo que, avían estado escondido jamás fuera descubierto por nada y ella casada todo, no abra sido en vano sin saber que una pequeña avía salido del bosque mirando la fiesta, ella avía ido a buscar a sus tías ya que escucho que estarían hay ese día y ella, quería jugar con todos ellos.

Gladys: (Caminando, muy feliz) Espero que mis tías se sorprendan cuando me vean, además dijeron fiesta debo estar ahí (Sin saber que era vigilada) Pero me pregunto dónde es que queda, no se es que mala suerte Mamá estará enojada como Papa.

¿?: (Frente de ella, escondiendo su rostro) Entonces por qué no me deja ayudarte pequeña, puedo llevarte asía ese lugar.

Gladys: (Se espanta un poco al verla) ¿Quién demonios eres? Y que quieres ¡de mi! Dímelo, ahora mismo me escuchaste.

¿?: (La ve con ternura, mientras le sonríe) Es tiempo que tu descubras una pequeña verdad, que te han estado escondiendo todo este tiempo.

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo va a ser Una boda interrumpida descubriendo, la verdad escondida durante años!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Quién es esta persona, que esta frente de Gladys? ¿se descubrirá la verdad entre, Bloom y el padre de Gladys? ¿Gladys que ara cuando descubra, la verdad como lo tomara? ¿Qué sucede ahora con Icy, y el padre de Gladys? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay chicos n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora muchas cosa en fin en el anterior vimos de que, Gladys iba asía la fiesta sin saber lo que estaba pasando, y ahora el papa de ella no sabía que sucedía ahora les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 6 Una boda interrumpida descubriendo, la verdad escondida durante años.

En el reino de domino se estaba celebrando una boda entre la princesa Bloom y el príncipe Sky, todo era normal ese día estaba inaugurado para que todos fueran para la celebración de la unión, entre ellos pero lo que le importaba era que la pequeña Gladys estaría a salvo mientras las demás Winx, estaban dejando a su amiga para que se preparaba para salir ella abrió su armario, hasta que logro notar una especie de cuaderno que decías "Gladys" en letras doradas, al verlo noto una nota doblada y la tomo con cuidado.

Bloom: (Abre la nota, confundida) Que estará pasando quien será ese cuaderno, no lo recuerdo bien (Comienza a leer la nota, mientras se sorprendida) ¡No puede ser!

**************Comienzo de la nota**************

Si estás leyendo esto es porque abras olvidado sea cual sea el motivo, de que la encontraras me he dejado esta nota, por si acaso mis Padres lograban hacerme olvidar de mi misión este álbum, de fotos contiene un secreto y eso es que la pequeña que veras en las fotos ella es importante, para ti debes buscarla debes saber el resto de la historia quien es ella porque se parece, a mí y por qué durante 7 años he sentido un vacío en mi corazón y al verla a ella, aquella noche sentí una calidez que no sentía el deseo de abrazarla llorar mientras, le pedía perdón y jamás dejarla ir, ella es importante para mi si has olvidado esto búscala encuéntrala y al encontrarla, dile por favor que me perdone que nos perdone búscala y no la dejes ir nunca más.

ATT: Bloom.

**************Fin de la nota**************

Aquel momento dejo caerla nota y comenzó a ver las fotos y era como decía, comenzó a recordar poco a poco dejo caer unas lágrimas tras aquello, ahora sentía de nuevo esa sensación cuando vio a Icy con la pequeña, tras algunos minutos guarda de nuevo el álbum mientras, se disponía a buscar a la pequeña pero en eso aparece sus amigas ya que el momento de la boda, estaba comenzando y sin mas Bloom tuvo que ir después de todo ella avía, esperado ese momento 7 años y ahora lo iba a cumplir comenzó a caminar asía el altar sin saber, que una pequeña estaba caminando asía la entrada del castillo.

Gladys: Vaya llegue muchas gracias por ayudarme, de verdad cómo te llamas (La ve intrigada, pero feliz) Yo me llamo Gladys y tú, dime cómo te llamas.

¿?: Mi nombre no importa pequeña vamos, que pronto comenzara (Acaricia su cabecita, mientras le sonríe) Ve descubrirás muchas cosas cuando estés, adentro vamos pequeña.

Gladys: (Le sonríe) Está bien espero verte pronto, me voy a ir si (Comienza a mirar, asía al frente) Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

¿?: (La ve tiernamente, mientras ve que se aleja) Pronto mi pequeña conocerás la verdad, tendré la llama del dragón y tu (Deja caer una lágrima, mientras sonríe) Serás mi Hija y el al fin todo mío.

Y sin mas desapareció entre la sombra de un árbol sin saber que en el bosque estaba corriendo, tres jóvenes chicas preocupadas al igual que dos muchachos igual de preocupados, estaban así cuando no notaron que no estaba la pequeña no les importaba, nada mas que ir a ver que no estuviera en el castillo mientras tanto en la boda, estaba Oritel Marion y los demás mirando como el padre, estaba diciendo los voto de la boda mientras Sky y Bloom se miraban tiernamente, mientras sonreían ambos por igual y estaban tomados de las manos.

Padre: Entonces príncipe Sky toma la mano de la señorita Bloom, en sagrado matrimonio (Lo mira directamente) En la salud enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

Sky: (La ve con mucho amor, mientras acaricia su mano) Lo juro de que tomo a Bloom como mi esposa, en la enfermedad y en la saludad como en la pobreza y en la riqueza acepto.

Padre: Princesa Bloom entonces usted toma la mano, del príncipe Sky en sagrado matrimonio (Ahora la ve a ella) Para amarlo respetarlo en la riqueza en la pobreza, enfermedad y salud hasta que la muerte, los separe.

Bloom: (Ve a Sky y sonríe mas) Acepto ha Sky como mi esposo en la pobreza en la riqueza para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad acepto.

Padre: (Sonríe al escucharlos) SI es así si hay alguien en esta sala, que no creo que no deban casarse, entonces que hable o calle para siempre (Nadie dijo nada y el padre, sonríe por aquello) Si es así por el poder que me a sido concebido los declaro, marido y m…

Gladys: (Abriendo la puerta, felizmente) ¡Tías! Ya vine a la fiesta son malas por no invitarme, pero ya llegue (Nota las miradas, de todos sobre ella) Are ¿? Que pasa aquí que sucede.

Todos estaban sorprendido sobre todo las Winx estaba aterradas que hacia Gladys hay Sky al ver, a la pequeña no le agrado nada mientras Bloom al verla sin saber por qué comenzó a caminar, asía la pequeña todos estaban sorprendidos y mas sus padres no sabía que decir o hacer, poco a poco la pequeña ve que Bloom se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a unos paso frente de ella, mientras se quedan mirando ambas la joven princesa de domino sentía como su corazón, palpitaba fuertemente mientras la pequeña no entendía nada que asía ella hay parada frente de ella.

Gladys: (Confundida y recuerda, algo de hace rato) ¡Ha cierto! Tu eres la de esa noche, cuando Mama estaba asustada, quien eres yo me llamo Gladys mucho gusto.

Bloom: (Comienza a caerle, unas lágrimas) Yo, yo, yo me llamo (Antes de poder decir, algo le comenzó, a doler la cabeza) ¡HA! Duele demonios me duele, que pasa por que

**************Recuerdo de hace ya 6 años**************

Se podía ver una gran fiesta todo decorado lo más tranquilo y normal, para una fiesta donde la principal era una niña de un añito de edad, la cual estaba sentada en la gran mesa sonriendo moviendo, sus manitas tratando de aplaudir mientras Bloom estaba con ella mientras, le tomaba una foto sonriéndole a la cámara, por un momento se vio a quien tomaba las fotos, pero antes de poder decir algo aquel joven el cual se le vio que le, sonrió a Bloom se escuchó algo la joven hada de la llama del dragón, escucho su nombre cuando ve que era un joven rubio que ella conocía era, Sky al verlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar pero gran parte de ella decía, que lo abrazara y lo besara no podía sentía como si alguien la estaba viendo, que hiciera algo pero ella no tomo importancia mientras, se acercaba a él y sin más salieron a dar un paseo con lo más normal, entre ellos dos hasta que se detuvieron realmente, fue Sky quien le tomo la mano para detenerla.

Sky: Bloom por favor no soporto más esto, porque tenemos que seguir así (Ve que ella desvía, su mirada) Sabes que te amo que aria todo por ti, pero ya debes dejarlo ya dime lo amas acaso.

Bloom: (Comienza a derrama, algunas lágrimas) Sabes bien a quien amo Sky pero, no puedo hacerlo le jure que me quedaría, con el cuándo (Lo ve a los ojos con cariño, mientras coloca su mano, en su mejilla) El cumplió su trato salvo a quien amo por eso yo deb….

Fue callada por los labios de Sky ella se sorprendió pero son pudo soportar más y comenzó, a corresponderle el beso rodeando su cuello mientras, el rodeaba su cintura para besarla cada vez más, y más sin saber que alguien estaba buscándola ya que se avía, tardado se podía ver que era un joven de la edad de Bloom llevaba una ropa, normal pero era de color negro la gran parte de ello, y usaba una especie de chaleco largo mientras la buscaba mientras los jóvenes, estaban besándose sin saber nada mientras se acercaba más y más, el joven hasta que seguía su camino.

¿?: (La ve y se acerca, corriendo sonriendo) Bloom dios mío me tenías preocupado, debes venir Gladys acaba de de…de….decir (Ve como ella se besaba, con Sky) Ya veo que jamás dejaste de amarlo, no es así BLOOM!

De pronto los jóvenes amantes se separan al escuchar, aquel grito la peli roja ve aquel chico el cual estaba enojado, con la mirada mirando el piso y antes de poder decir algo todo comenzó, a cambiar trataba de decir algo de ir asía donde estaba el, pero apenas al dar 4 pasos un viento negro apareció, y se escuchó el gritar o el rugido de una criatura cuando dirigió su mirada, asía ese muchacho vio con miedo, como de él estaba algo detrás y con unos ojos de color amarillo, mientras se podía ver que estaba enfurecido, pero aun cuando deseaba verlo por completo no podía, ya que estaba muy oscuro solo podía ver su silueta, entre la noche y la poca luz que daba.

Bloom: No por favor espera puedo explicártelo, déjame tan solo (Siente miedo al ver como levanta, su mirada mientras la luz, de la luna lo estaba alumbrando) Por favor no lo hagas, solo cálmate déjame (Se le caían las lágrimas, al verlo así enfurecido) POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, DEJAME EXPLICARTELO.

Vio como aquella persona se arrojaba asía ellos Sky se colocó frente de ella, con su espada chocando contra algo filoso, por el crujido de su espada ella no sabía que hacer hasta, que escucho un llanto provocando que tanto ella como quien estaba luchando se detuvieran, para ver asía un lado y se veía una pequeña niña de un añito llorando, en brazo de la reina Marion al ver aquello se escuchó un rugido, lo que vio Bloom fue que Sky estaba en el suelo lastimado, mientras se veía a aquella persona mirándola enojada.

¿?: Luego hablaremos tu y yo Bloom pero no peleare, frente de mi pequeña (Se da media vuelta, mientras se marchaba) Pero esto no lo olvidare.

Bloom: (Ve como se marchaba, y ve a la pequeña) Yo mi pequeña que he hecho, no puedo creerlo (Se acerca asía su Mama, mientras notaba su mirada) Mama por favor dámela, sé que hice mal solo déjame calmarla.

Marion: (Le da a la pequeña, pero estaba seria) Hija esto no tiene escusas, y peor en esta fecha no se te ocurrió, en algún otro momento dime (Ve que arrullaba a Gladys) Sabes bien que esto no debe ser así, como no lo pensaste ¡Bloom! Dime

Bloom iba a decir algo pero de pronto escucha algo tanto ella, como su madre ve a Gladys la cual, estaba sonriendo y dice "Mama" provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran, de los ojos de la joven princesa mientras Sky estaba levantándose con dolor de cabeza por, el fuerte choque contra el suelo mientras que Bloom estaba arrullando a la pequeña, la cual estaba comenzando a dormirse.

Sky: (Se levanta y se acercaba, asía ella pero ve a Marion) Bloom podemos hablar lo que acaba de pasar, mira debo decirte una cosa si v….

Bloom: (lo interrumpe, gritando) ¡VETE DE AQUI! No puedo seguir con esto Sky, pero por favor ¡VETE! Ya no vuelvas, solo vete aléjate de mi (Dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, mientras miraba a la pequeña) Enserio por favor vete esto fue un error.

Sky: (La ve sorprendido) ¡QUE! No eso si que no Bloom no me pienso ir, sin importar que (Le toma del brazo, mientras la ve) No me iré me escuchaste, tu debes est….

Bloom: (Le avía dado, una fuerte cachetada) ¡ENTIENDOLO TU! No podemos estar así, menos con esto yo lo jure, y debo cumplirlo (Abraza a la niña, mientras lloraba) Perdóname Sky pero debo cuidar, de mi Hija lo nuestro no podrá ser ¡Jamás! Adiós.

Y así fue como se fue dejando a Sky solo y confundido mientras, Marion Oritel se iban por igual mirando decepcionado, al príncipe mientras que nuestra joven hada de la llama, del dragón estaba en su cuarto llorando mientras recostaba a la pequeña mientras, la arropaba y besaba su frente e iba asía el balcón mirando la luna llena, y recordando lo que hace poco avía sucedido, dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras miraba aun, la luna llena estaba mal.

Bloom: Perdóname Sky pero no podemos seguir, acepte aquello y debo cumplirlo (Siente el viento, en su cara) Me case con él y ahora tengo una hija, con el no puedo darme el lujo, de hacerle esto te salvo la vida con tal de que mi vida estuviera con el (Limpia levemente, sus lágrimas) Ahora debo cumplirlo debo estar con mi familia, mi hija y mi marido perdón Sky lo siento.

**************Fin del recuerdo**************

Todos estaban confundido por las repentinas lágrimas de Bloom y más Gladys que no entendía, que estaba pasando y mas cuando ella la abrazo y seguía llorando Sky estaba confundido, por lo que estaba pasando mientras los padres de Bloom estaba aterrados por completo, no pensaron que eso sucedería Flora como estela y las demás sabían que ya su amiga, avía recordado lo que avía olvidado ahora estaban en grandes pero en muy grandes problema, en mas de una forma.

Gladys: (Aun confundida, la queda mirando) He ¿? Oiga quien es usted porque me abraza, dígame la conozco (Nota la mirada de Bloom, y sin saber por qué se siente incómoda) Oigan dígame, quien es mi Mama se enojara.

Bloom: (Le sonríe mientras, la ve con amor) Mi pequeña Gladys me has olvidado, no es verdad ¿? (Nota la mirada, confundida de la pequeña) Pequeña mía yo soy tu Mama, tu eres mi hija mi pequeña Gladys.

Gladys: (Se asustada por eso, que comienza a moverse) No tú no eres mi Mama déjame ¡suéltame! Ahora, déjame ya suéltame ¡MAMA!

Bloom: (Se asusta un poco, al escucharla) Mi bebe soy yo, yo soy tu mama mi pequeña (Ve que trata de irse, pero la toma en sus brazos) No mi vida soy tu Mama confía en mí, yo puedo decirte la verdad.

Icy: (Entrando por la puerta, enfurecida) ¡QUE LA SUELTE! Bloom ahora mismo, ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA! (Con su mano envuelta, en poder mágico) Regrésame a mi Hija déjala, ahora mismo me escuchaste.

Bloom: (Se aleja rápidamente, mientras la ve) ¡TU HIJA! Ella es mi ¡HIJA! Icy no tú, me escuchaste ni tu ni…. (Ve quien entra, y se queda sorprendida) ¡Tu! Como pudist5e hacerme, esto como fuiste capaz.

¿?: (Ve la boda y se enfurece, mientras ve a Bloom) Como tu no eres nadie para darme, ordenes ¡BLOOM! Lo que hice no es tu problema, regrésame a mi hija ¡AHORA MISMO!

Bloom: (Lo ve desafiante, mientras sostenía a Gladys) No lo pienso hacer ella es mi hija, y no la dejare aunque me digas (Mirada con seriedad, al padre de Gladys) Jamás la dejare ir ni por ti ¡JHON!

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será La verdad completa de hace 7 años, el nombre del padre!? Ahora la preguntas ¿Qué sucede ahora, con lo que Bloom sabe? ¿Quién es la persona, en las sombras? ¿Bloom y el padre de Gladys, resolverán sus diferencias? ¿Qué tal el capítulo le gusto? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, a si el fic es corto así que como en el 10, estará terminado como máximo sin mas los dejos chicos se cuidan, bay, bay n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Mil perdón he estado con más problema y con algo de falta, de creatividad por un usuario de otra página, que me amarga incluso aquí ¬¬ creí que me avía dejado en paz, en fin regresando ¡A lo que importa! En el anterior vimos, y descubrimos que Bloom es madre de la pequeña Gladys y conocemos al fin al padre de la pequeña, veamos qué sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 7 La verdad completa de hace 7 años, el nombre del padre!

Todos en la boda estaban ¡Sorprendidos! Como era que la princesa Bloom tenía ¿Una hija? De aquel, que avía entrado junto a las ¡Trix! Que estaba ¿Sucediendo? No entendía nada pero se podía ver en la mirada, de Bloom avía ¡Fiereza y determinación! Pero también estaban, un poco ¿Confundidos? Ya que la pequeña Gladys trataba, de separarse de la princesa de domino pero sorpresa ¡No la soltaba por nada! Mientras que Sky, estaba algo ¿Furioso? Pues se podía ver en su mirada el día más importante de su vida se ve interrumpido, por aquel joven todo se sentía un ambiente bien pesado por parte de ¡Ambos jóvenes! Pero de pronto, un ¿Grito de dolor? Se escucha y era así Gladys avía mordido a Bloom para que así la soltara al hacerlo ¡Corre asía Icy! La cual abrazo fuertemente, feliz por tener a la pequeña entre sus brazos aquel momento el hada, de la llama del dragón ¿¡Quedo sorprendida!? Al ver a su hija abrazada por una descendiente de las antepasadas, le provocaba ¿Ira rabia furia? O quizás podría ser ¿Celos? Ver que la niña amaba mas a Icy que a ella la cual era su verdadera ¡Madre! No podía permitir, eso no iba a darle a su hija a nadie.

Bloom: (Se quita el velo, mirando a Icy) ¡Regrésame a mi hija! Icy no permitiré que, me la quites me has escuchado (Decidida con una mirada, llena de decisión) ¿Estas preparada? Porque de esta, no saldrás ilesa recuperare a mi hija.

Jhon: (Colocando una mano, antes de que ella contestara) Tranquila de esto me encargo yo, Icy así que cuida a la niña (Da unos pasos asía Bloom, mirándola desafiante) Así que ¿Tu boda no? Que linda lastima, que no fui invitado.

Bloom: (Apretando sus manos, enfurecida al verlo) ¡Este no es tu problema! Apártate y déjanos ahora, Jhon voy a recuperar a mi ¡Hija! (Abre sus manos creando, así llamas en ambas manos) ¿Crees que dejare que te la lleves? Ni muerta ella es mi ¡Hija! No es de Icy, así que devuélvanmela.

Jhon: (Mirando a Oritel, el cual solo asiente) Te equivocas Gladys es ¡Hija de Icy no tuya!, veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto (Crea unas llamas alrededor, de sus manos) En estos 7 años veamos ¿Si han crecido tus poderes?, si mal recuerdo deberías haber (Frente de ella sonriéndole, con mucha arrogancia) ¡Aumentado tu poder!

Bloom solo avía sido capaz de ver como se avía inclinado asía al frente ¡Y ya estaba frente de ella! Como podía ser, eso ¿Posible? Pero logro esquívalo cuando vio que uno de los puños golpeo el suelo ¡Quebrándolo por completo! Jhon miro asía un lado, y se iba arroja asía Bloom la cual avía aprovechado para ¿Transformarse? Y lo hizo a tiempo, pero vio como Sky estaba detrás de Jhon el cual no se dio cuenta ¿Quizás sería su final? Pero no fue así esa noche, porque aquel momento Sky tuvo que cortar ¡Trozos de hielo! Que lo avían atacado, y que rápidamente tuvo que ver asía el lado izquierdo y quien lo ataco ¡Fue Icy! Ella no iba a permitir, que alguien lastimara a su pareja ni muerta lo iba a permitir.

Icy: (Dejando a Gladys, con Stormy y Darcy) ¿Piensas que no voy a interferir? Déjame decirte una cosita, principito algo que no sabes (Sus manos envuelta de poder, mágico de color blanco) ¡No vas a tocar a mi novio!

Sky: (Blandiendo su espada, mientras la ve fijamente) ¿Crees que vas a ganarme? Icy te daré una buena, batalla pero me pregunto si tú lo aras ¿? (Corre asía ella, con su espada en mano) ¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres Icy!

Icy: (Crea hielo a su alrededor, mirando fijamente a Sky) Créeme me he vuelto ¡Muy fuerte! Y ahora tu y tu, novia verán todo mi poder (Arroja sus puntas de hielos, asía Sky mientras ella lo ve) ¡Nadie tocara a mi familia! Ni tú ni Bloom, ni siquiera todos los seres de la dimensión ¡MAGICA!

Sky tuvo que moverse evitando las puntas de hielo, y a la vez ¿Se preguntaba? Por qué los guardias u Oritel, el padre de su amada Bloom ¿No lo ayudaban? Que sucedía no lo sabía mientras que con, Bloom y su enemigo ambos estaba lanzando llamas ¡En contra de ambos! Los invitados algunos solo, ¿Se movieron aun lado de la sala? Y los otros trataban de ayudar a Sky pero un relámpago apareció, y era nada mas ni nada menos que Stormy ¡Que estaba sucediendo realmente! Y mas ya que las demás hadas, del club Winx ¿No estaban haciendo nada? Mientras que con Jhon, y Bloom estaba frente de ambos y chocaron ¡Sus puños fuertemente! Creando una llamarada que rodeo sus cuerpos, a la vez que se miraban fijamente ¿Desde cuándo Bloom era fuerte?

Bloom: (Su mirada era de fiereza, mientras lo observaba) ¡REGRÉSAME A MI HIJA! (Mueve su rodilla rápidamente, pero choca contra otra) ¿Crees que dejare que ella la cuide? ¡Ni estando muerta! Gladys volverá a mi lado, eso si te lo puedo asegurar ¡Jhon!

Jhon: (Su mirada era fría, como el hielo) ¿Asegurármelo? Lo has olvidado ¿? Todo esto que esta, pasando lo que ocurre ahora (Sus ojos cambia de color a rojo) ¡ES POR TU CULPA BLOOM!

Bloom: (Se aleja rápidamente, de él quedando en el aire) ¡NO ES MI CULPA Y LO SABES! (Alzando sus manos, creando llamas grandes) Acabaré contigo por completo, y luego ¡Recuperare a mi hija! (Arroja la bola de fuego, asía el que iba veloz mente) ¿¡SERAS CAPAZ DE DETENERLO!?

Jhon: (Separa sus manos a los lados, mientras la observa) ¡Es todo lo que tienes Bloom! Solo eso ¿? Me das penas, creí que eras mas poderosa (La bola de fuego, estaba mas cerca de él) Te Mostrare ¡EL VERDADERO PODER DE LA LLAMA DEL DRAGÓN! (Mueve su mano izquierda, asía su cara) ¡No! No te llevaras a mi hija mientras, yo siga vivo ¿¡Me has escuchado Bloom!?

La bola de fuego estaba muy cerca pero este muchacho solo con su mano desnuda, fue capaz de ¡Detener la bola de fuego! Y sin más la ¿! Golpeo con su otra mano ¡? Dejando la llama, extinguida y las pocos cenizas comenzaron, a rodearlo y se creó otra llamarada un poco más pequeña pero esta era ¡Mas roja que la anterior! Y esta misma ¿Salió asía Bloom? Y lo fue, pero tenía la forma de un ¡Dragón! El cual rugido y choco contra, el hada de la flama del dragón pero nuestra hada rápidamente se elevó en el aire con, unas pocas ¿Fuerzas? Estaba algo cansada mirando fijamente a su contrincante, el cual solo la observaba con una mirada ¡Fría y sin sentimiento! Algo que ponía con dolor, a nuestra joven princesa sin saber que eran observados por una sombra ¿Femenina?

¿?: (Observándolos a todos, con una gran sonrisa) ¿Quién diría no? Solo me tomo 7 años nada mas, pero ahora al fin ¡El poder de la llama será mío! (Ve a Jhon y sonríe mientras, se relame los labios) ¡Vas a ser mío al fin! Como olvidar como todo comenzó, como olvidar como ¿Desperté?

****************Recuerdo de hace 7 años atrás el inicio****************

Todo comenzó tras la muerte de las antepasadas de las Trix (Si cuando iba regresando, del barco ese :v) solo podía recordar, que estaba dormida hasta que las almas de ¡Las brujas desaparecieron! Comencé a despertar, y me notaba en un lugar oscuro ¿Encadenada? No sabía que sucedía, pero podía escuchar ¿Unas voces? Mi vista se comenzó acostumbrar a la oscuridad hasta ¡Que lo vi a él! Alguien más a mí, estaba el ¿Dormido? Y encadenado pero diferente a mi al verlo ¡Pude sentir la calidez! Estaba asombrada y sorprendida, aun estando dormido podía ¿Mostrar esa calidez? Fue mi sorpresa, y más cuando acercarme note su ¡Verdadera forma! Jamás creí, que estuviera frente a este ser el cual estaba ¿Durmiendo?

¿?: (Observándolo dormido, y encadenado) ¿Tu eres la otra mitad no es verdad? No puedes escucharme ¿? (Nota que aun dormía, profundamente) ¡Tú eres la otra parte de la llama del dragón!, no puede ser pero si estas dormido.

Estaba pensando como despertarlo ¡Le grite! No funciono trate de mover, tampoco funciono hasta que, por algún motivo ¿Sentía otra calidez acaso? Y así lo era cuando me di la vuelta a lo lejos logre verlo ¡Era la llama del dragón! Estaba frente de mí, pero estaba ¿Tan cerca y tan lejos? Trataba de acercarme a ella, pero no podía estaba amarrada pero ¿Por qué lo estaba? No comprendía, porque lo estaba hasta que note mis manos podía ¡Sentirlas como mis piernas! Antes no podía y comencé a pensar, porque estaba en aquel ¿Vació oscuro? No comprendía pero si sabía una cosa ¡Tenia que despertarlo! Me acerque a él una vez, más pero apenas estaba por tocarlo ¿¡Y me queme!? No podía creerlo, apenas lo iba a tocarlo y me queme un poco pero continúe, y cada vez mi cuerpo era quemado ¡Por algunas llamas! Que rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que me detuve y decidí, pensar un poco ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta que la escuche ¡Una voz llamándome! Doy la vuelta para verla ¿La llama me llamaba? Con cuidado me acerque, asía ella cuando así fue pude ver y sentir su ¡Gran poder! Era cálido hermoso y acogedor, ese sentimiento que transmitía.

Flama: ¿Deseas despertarlo? No es cierto puedes cumplir tu cometido, pero a cambio debes despertarlo ¡Solo conmigo puede despertar!

¿?: (Algo confundida, por lo que estaba diciendo) ¿Pero cómo voy a despertarlo? Y es más porque puedes hablar, no tiene nada de esto un ¡Maldito sentido! (Mirando aquella flama, con algo de enojo) ¡Como podre despertarlo! No puedo entenderte es mas, ¿Por qué deseas que despierte?

Flama: (Forma unos ojos, y los abre observándola) ¡El es mi otra mitad! Debemos estar juntos, el y yo debemos regresar (Crea una pequeña llama, frente de ella) Esto te ayudara debes atacar, a la portadora la cual ¡Estas encadenada! Y serás libre.

¿?: (Mirando la pequeña, flama y sonríe) ¿¡Podre ser libre si despierta!? Que emoción al fin, libre de esta tortura (Cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos, y la introduce a su pecho y se sonroja alzando, su cabeza y gime levemente) ¿Esto es lo que ella siente? No puedo creerlo es hermoso, ¡Como puede vivir con esta calidez tan hermosa!

Flama: (Observándola cada vez mas) Tu deseas tener esa calidez, ¿No es verdad? Eres su otra mitad (Tomando la forma, de una hada) ¡Deseas el poder! Te lo puedo conceder, a cambio de que me liberes de ella ¿Qué dices?

¿?: (Al escucharla, solo sonríe) ¡Acepto! Deseo tener lo que he deseado, ahora que tengo la capacidad de ser libre (Dando un giro alrededor, de aquella llama) ¿Cómo le hago para salir? Debe haber una forma ¿No?

Antes de que contestara una luz saliendo de aquella llama ¿La segó unos segundos? Cuando abrí sus ojos estaba en él, ¡Mundo real! No podía creerlo ¿Sería posible? Hasta que ¡Unas voces escucho! Al darse la vuelta, se podía ver a las ¿Hadas y los especialista? Y así lo era estaba algo alejada de ellos, pero podía verlo y hay estaba ella mi ¡Objetivo Bloom! No espere mas iba atacarla pero, al mismo tiempo recordé algo ¿¡Necesito evitar ser reconocida!? Cuando de pronto ¡Mi cuerpo es cubierto por unas llamas! Y a la vez podía sentir esa calidez otra vez, logrando que me sonroje y gima levemente, y de pronto mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ¿Armadura? Mi cuerpo no seria, reconocido y al verme así sonreí y voleé asía el barco se miraba todos conversando tranquilamente ¡Sin saber de mi presencia! Sonrió mucho hasta, que creo una llamarada alrededor de mi cuerpo, para ¿¡Golpear el barco con fuerza!? Recién hay se dan cuenta de mi tratan de detenerme pero sus ataques, para mi son fáciles de evadir.

¿?: (Frente de ellas, mirándolas transformadas) ¿Es todo lo que tiene acaso? Me dan mucha pena, pero esto debe acabar pronto (Extiende sus manos, asía ambos lados) ¡Veamos si son capaces de resistir este poder!

Cuando me di cuenta Bloom estaba volando ¡Asía mi decidida! Solo sonrió para arrojar una lluvia, de fuego asía ella pero ¿Los esquiva todos? Me quede sorprendida, y mas cuando me golpea con fuerza, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Rápidamente tuve que evadirla mientras buscaba una forma ¡De llevar el plan acabo! Y fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea, tome sus manos con fuerza ¡Y le di un rodillazo! En el estómago, dejándola algo inmóvil mientras vuelo asía donde estaba su pareja el cual trata de detenerme ¿Cree que va a poder? Sonrió para luego de aquello, desaparecer en un torbellino de fuego oscuro sombrío y sin mas, ¡Tomar su cuello por su espalda!

¿?: (Nota que la ven, y quería atacarla) ¡Alto si me atacan! Díganme van a ¿Poder salvarlo? (Apretando su cuello, con mas fuerza y nota que se detienen) Así es como debe ser, pero por ahora (Se forma una serpiente negra, en su brazo y muerde el cuello de Sky) ¿Va a poder salvarlo? Así que se los dejo, veamos si podrán ¡JaJa nos veremos! (Su cuerpo era cubierto por unas llamas, que iba desapareciendo su cuerpo) Un consejo aquel veneno no puede ser, destruido solo podrán salvarlo ¡Con el poder mágico mas poderoso! Y déjenme decirle, que solo tiene 4 días o ¿Adivinen? ¡Morirá! Adiós.

Lo dije mientras arrojaba a Sky al suelo a la vez que Bloom me arrojo, ¿Bolas de fuego? Pero no pudo detenerme, ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer para regresar a ¡Ese maldito lugar encadenada! Pero ya estaba hecho, al fin él iba a ser despertado ahora solo necesitaba ¿Esperar el momento? Era lo único, que podía hacer por el momento cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos ¿Estaba frente a, el otra vez? Me sonroje al verlo tan cerca, de mi pero a la vez ¡Feliz! Al verlo dormido ¿Sonrió? Pero con cuidado, coloco mi frente con la del feliz solo era cuestión de tiempo.

¿?: (Mirando sus ojos, cerrados y sonríe) Cuando despierte lograre deshacer mis caderas, y la llama del dragón ¡Será mía solamente! (Mueve su cabeza, moviéndola de él) ¿Y tú serás mío? Espero que sea así, ahora que he despertado jamás te dejare ir eres mi otra mitad (Besa su mejilla, y se sonroja) ¡Duerme bien! Querido mío pronto estaremos juntos, para estar eternamente juntos (Comienza a cerrar sus ojos, mientras sonreía) Para siempre lo estaremos.

****************Fin del recuerdo****************

Avía despertado de mi transe y logro ver de que Jhon estaba ¡Incrustado en la pared! Eso no podía ser cierto, pero ¿Cómo podía serlo? Y veo a Bloom enfurecida pero a la vez ¿Estaba llorando? Que avía sucedido ¡Mientras recordaba! Antes de poder, decir algo escuche un ¿Grito y llanto? Cuando me doy cuenta era ¡Gladys! Estaba llorando pero por que, hasta que veo la razón Icy avía salido ¿Herida? De su brazo ahora entendía, la pequeña no deseaba ver sufrir a sus Papas sonrió tiernamente, por su forma de ser ¡Pero tenía que pasar por eso! Para recuperar la llama del dragón ¡Estaba algo furiosa! Esa vez hace ya casi 7 años, la hubiera obtenido pero como carajo ¿Pudo suceder aquello? Pero no importaba miraba, de nuevo la pelea fijamente.

Bloom: (Frente de Jhon, el cual estaba mirándola) ¿Vaya te he ganado tan fácil? Vaya y eso que no llego, a mi otro modo que me enseñaste (Sonríe al ver su mirada, mientras movía su cabello) Dime Jhon que se siente ¡Se derrotado por tu otra mitad! Debe ser como se, dice creo que ¿Frustrante acaso?

Jhon: (Sonríe por lo que decía) ¿Lo recuerdas Bloom? Cuando llegaste a mí a pedirme, mi ayuda estabas arrodillada ¡Lloriqueando por tu amor! (Nota la mirada sombría, de la hada de fuego) ¿Dime que se siente ahora? El saber que el que está frente de ti, es el que tiene ¿Tu mismo poder? ¡Oh! Es verdad no es cierto (Se relame los labios, mientras sonríe mas) ¡Porque ese poder es mío! Después de todo, yo soy ¡El dragón! Del creador de tu poder el que te dio ese poder.

Y nos quedamos aquí estamos cerca del final xD el próximo será Recuerdos de una búsqueda, para salvar una vida 1¡?¡?¡?¡?¡? serán como 12 capítulos si es que no se termina en el diez, pero unas preguntas antes ¿Qué seria bueno para Bloom? ¿Gladys debería regresar con su madre? ¿Esa persona entre las sombras que tiene que ver con Bloom? Espero que le haya gustado nos veremos pronto, se cuidan chicos bay, bay xP nos veremos pronto n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno disculpé mi demora otra vez muchas cosas, pero dejando eso de lado ahora de las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Bloom y Jhon? ¿Gladys sabrá la verdad? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 8 Recuerdos de una búsqueda, para salvar una vida 1

Un gran silencio se formó entre lo que aquel sujeto llamado Jhon avía dicho, acaso él era ¿¡El dragón!? Pero como podría ser eso cierto, no tenía nada de dragón además ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Antes de alguien poder continuar, con sus sospecha se escuchó _**¡Un fuerte rugido!**_ Todos se asustaron incluso Icy la cual luchaba contra Sky el cual, ve a todos los lados ¿Algo asustado acaso? Todos buscaban el sonido hasta que Bloom, ¿Pego un grito? Todos miraron asía donde estaba ella y se ve como del sujeto conocido como Jhon ¿¡Estaba rompiendo la pared!? La cual se quiebra y deja, ver unas _**¡Alas que salen de su espalda!**_ Y le salen ¿Dos cuernos de su cabeza? Y así fue como dejo claro que el era _**¡Un dragón!**_

Jhon: (Mira sus garras, mientras las aprieta levemente) ¿Estas sorprendida Bloom? Como puedes ver apenas es, la primaria pero tranquila (Abre sus alas con fuerza, mientras la queda mirando) _**¡Tu castigo será muy lento y doloroso!**_ Ahora no perdamos tiempo, que tal si vienes con todo tu poder.

Bloom: (Apretando sus manos, enfurecida al escucharlo) _**¡VOY A MATARTE!**_ Aun cuando eso signifique, destruir al dragón (Su cuerpo se envuelve en llama, mientras lo mira fijamente) ¿Crees que no lo are? Por mi hija are lo que sea, con tal de recuperarla ¡Jhon!

Jhon: (Mueve su cabeza asía un lado, mientras la observa) ¿Destruirme a mí? JaJa que buen chiste Bloom, ya que _**¡Yo soy eterno el devorador de mundo!**_ (Sonríe como desquiciado, mientras la mira fijamente) ¿¡Vas a venir o tendré que ir yo!? Muéstrame el poder, que te otorgue demuéstrame cuanto has crecido _**¡Hada de la llama del dragón!**_

Bloom estaba enfurecida y se arrojó asía Jhon el cual solo sonrió, a la vez tanto el como ella ¿¡Chocaron sus puños fuertemente!? Creando así una pequeña, pero fuerte llamarada en forma de circulo ¿Alrededor de ellos? Gladys aún seguía confundida, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aun no entendía pero si sabía que quería ver a sus padres, sano y salvo no sabía que sucedía ¿Por qué esa señora decía que era su madre? No comprendía pero si sabía una cosa, y eso era que _**¡Ella no era su Madre!**_ Los caballeros reales no asían nada solo, ¿Estaba observando la batalla? Era mejor no interferir algunos invitados se fueron si se quedaban _**¡Estaban más que seguro que morirían!**_ Algunos se quedaron para observar, aun la batalla ¿Cuándo vez al dragón y a el hada de la llama del dragón pelear? Y más querían saber, como era que tenían una hija _**¡Como era eso posible!**_ Hasta que un _**CRASH**_ se escuchó y se vio como, Bloom avía chocado contra la pared ella estaba herida ¿¡Tenia algunos rasguño en su cuerpo!?

Jhon: (Caminando asía ella, mientras sonreía) ¿Creo que dijiste que me matarías? Como veo sigo vivo, entonces Bloom _**¡PUEDO MATARTE ENTONCES!**_ (Extiende sus alas con fuerza, mientras la observa) _**¡Icy!**_ Ya no estés jugando y ponte seria, ahora tienes mi permiso ¿No quieres usar todo tu poder? Si es así _**¡Hazlo entonces!**_

Icy: (Miraba a su pareja, sin poder creerlo) ¿Hablas enserio puedo usarlo? Sin mas no tendré, que contenerme ¿? (Ve que niega y le dice que adelante, ella sonríe al escucharlo) _**¡Muchas gracias querido!**_ De verdad gracias, ahora podre vencerlo (Ve a Sky y sonríe, mientras pone sus manos aun lado) ¿Sabes algo principito? El tiempo de jugar se acabó, ahora te enseñare _**¡El poder que obtuve estos 7 años!**_

Bloom: (Se lanza asía Jhon para darle, una buena patada enviándolo por los aires) _**¡No me importa que le has enseñado!**_ Gladys volverá conmigo, lo entiendes ¿Me has escuchado? (Estaba frente de ella, con una sonrisa) P-pero e-en q-que m-momento, t-tu h-hiciste e-eso ¿?

Jhon: (Sonríe mirándolo a los ojos, pero no le hace nada) ¿Lo recuerdas todo lo que paso hace 7 años? La razón de que me buscaras, dime Bloom aun lo recuerdas ¿? (Se queda mirándola, y luego envía su puño asía ella) _**¡Dime ya lo recuerdas acaso!**_

Bloom: (Se queda sin aire pero, sostiene la mano de el) _**¡C-claro que me acuerdo por que fue!**_ Je crees que me olvidaría, de cómo te busque ¿? (Lo mira fijamente, pero no avía odio si no tristeza) Je sin tan solo yo pudiera so….. (Se queda callada, por alguna razón desvía su mirada) Aun recuerdo como paso, nunca lo olvide aun cuando borraste mi memoria, aun lo tengo claro como si fuera ayer.

*********************Recuerdo de una búsqueda*********************

Avían pasado unas horas desde que Sky avía sido atacado por ¿Un ser desconocido? No comprendía que sucedía, pero el cuerpo de Sky estaba sufriendo _**¡Avía manchas negras en su brazo! **_Y lo peor recorría hasta su cuello todo, en unas pocas horas ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía estuve buscando junto a mis amigas lo que aquella sombra nos dijo, pero _**¡Qué clase de magia poderosa hablaba ella!**_ Aun no entendía seguía buscando, los libros ya que avía intentado curarlo pero ¿Su cuerpo rechazaba mi magia curativa? Aun no comprendía, lo que sucedía ¿¡Cómo era posible eso!? Aun no lo comprendía del todo pero al intentar curarlo, su dolor se hacía más grande y la marca negra se expandía mas creando ¿Fisura en su cuerpo? No soportaba verlo sufrir, _**¡Que tenía que hacer!**_ Me dolía el corazón y demasiado.

Tecna: (Buscando en su base, de dato pero anda) No puedo encontrar nada ¿Sobre la magia mas poderosa? (Se rasca un poco la cabeza, y suelta un suspiro fuerte) _**¡Como podremos resolver este acertijo!**_ Quien haya hecho esto, de verdad tenía todo planeado.

Layla: (Con un libro, pero lo cierra) No encuentro nada dice de magia, pero nada de _**¡La magia mas poderosa!**_ (Buscando en otro libro, mientras pensaba) ¿Pero por qué ataco a Sky? No le encuentro sentido, alguno y ustedes chicas.

Flora: (Mirando algunos libros, alrededor de ella) ¡NO! Nada de nada chicas, ¿Enserio encontraremos algo aquí? (Suspira mirando fijamente, el libro en sus manos) Si vamos de nuevo a la biblioteca, para saber algo mas ¿? La que nos ayudó cuando buscábamos a tus padres Bloom.

Stella: (Cansada avienta el libro, que tenía en sus manos) _**¡Apoyo esa idea es aburrido todo esto!**_ Como encontraremos algo, aquí ¿Sobre la magia mas poderosa?

Musa: (Recuerda unas cosas, y se le ocurre una idea) _**¡La llama del dragón eso es!**_ Chicas ya lo tengo, como no nos dimos cuenta antes ¿? (Se acerca rápidamente, a sus amigas sonriente) Bloom tu magia la llama del dragón, según tengo entendido acaso ¿¡No es la magia mas poderosa!?

Bloom: (Aun pensando un poco) _**¡Si tienes razón!**_ Pero ya trate de curarlo, con mis poderes curativos (Desvía su mirada, algo triste por eso) Pero no ha sucedido anda ¿Dónde quieres llegar musa?

Musa: (Le sonríe por su teoría, ya que sabía que estaba en lo correcto) _**¡El dragón debemos encontrarlo!**_ Su magia es la mas poderosa, entonces si lo encontramos ¿Adivina? (Ve que su amiga estaba, en shock por la noticia) _**¡Sky se salvara amiga!**_ Solo debemos encontrarlo, y asunto resuelto.

Bloom estaba pensando las palabras de su amiga pero, a la vez se preguntaban ¿Cómo lo encontrarían? Ya que ella no sabía dónde estaría, el ser más poderoso que fue capaz de crear _**¡La dimensión magia!**_ Ella tenía sus poderes, eso sí pero ¿¡Encontrarlo como podría hacerlo!? Estaban pensando cómo podría resolver aquello, solo suspiraba la idea de verdad era buena ¿Pero encontrarlo cómo? Sin saber comenzaron de nuevo _**¡Su búsqueda fijamente en los libros!**_ Pero tras el pasar el tiempo se quedaron todas, ¿Dormidas profundamente? Algo sucedía pero que podrían hacer, todas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Marion: (Cubriéndolas a todas, con unas sábanas) ¿Será correcto que lo busque? Ando preocupada, por todo esto Oritel (Ve a su esposo, con algo de miedo) ¿¡Dime está bien que lo busque!? No soportaría que le pase, algo a nuestra pequeña Bloom.

Oritel: (Abraza a su esposa, y ve a su hija) Sé que es peligroso y que hay muchos peligros, pero dime algo ¿Crees que nuestra hija se quedara así viéndolo sufrir? (La abraza más a él, y acaricia su cabeza)_** ¡Nuestra pequeña está creciendo!**_ Es tiempo de que luche, por lo que más ama.

Marion: (Un poco angustiada, mirando a Bloom) _**¡No dudo que lo ama!**_ Pero me preocupa que esto, algo cambie entre ellos dos (Al verla dormida sonríe un poco, para ver a su marido) ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya querido? Seguro para ella, mañana será un día _**¡Muy largo y con muchos problemas!**_

Las horas avían pasado y comencé a despertarme, a la vez que _**¡Estiraba mis brazos!**_ Y tallo mis ojos y veo a mis amigas, aun ¿Dormidas? Contando que nos quedamos hasta tarde no me sorprende realmente con cuidado fue a ver a Sky, al entrar solo _**¡Me aterre mas que ayer!**_ La marca ya cubría ¿¡Hasta su cuello!? Me estaba preocupando, tenía que pensar o buscar cómo salvarlo a cualquier costo rápidamente me acerque a él, para ver si aún estaba consiente ¿Estaba murmurando algo? Es lo que logro escuchar hasta que_** ¡Abre sus ojos y me mira!**_

Bloom: (Deja caer unas lágrimas, mientras acaricia su mejilla) _**¡Sky mi amor!**_ Buenos días dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras? (Besa su frente aun mirándolo, con algo de dolor) Desearía poder ayudarte realmente, pero no sé qué hacer.

Trata de decirme algo pero no puede solo siento _**¡Mas dolor al verlo así!**_ Pero con algo, de ¿Esfuerzo y voluntad quizás? Y limpia mis lágrimas con cuidado, y le sonrió con mucho cariño y con cuidado _**¡Uno mis labios con los de, el!**_ Sellando así el cariño, y el amor que nos tenemos noto que se vuelve a dormir y lo dejo descansar ¿¡Cómo podía soportar verlo así!? Estaba más que decidida, en curarlo y seguir nuestra vida juntos, tras aquel triste momento despierte a mis amigas y juntas desayunamos y de nuevo _**¡Seguimos nuestra búsqueda!**_ Las horas pasaban casi, no lográbamos casi nada realmente ¿Cómo íbamos a descubrir donde fue el dragón? Estábamos de nuevo con sueño, pasábamos gran parte del día buscando información ¡Y no encontramos nada útil!

Stella: (Arroja de nuevo, otro libro) _**¡Estoy harta no encontramos nada! **_Como puede ser que, el ser más poderoso ¿Haya desaparecido como si nada? (Tratando de pensar, alguna teoría pero nada) _**¡NO logro entender!**_ Como algo tan grande, y poderoso ¿Desaparece como si nada?

Tecna: (Sin encontrar anda, en sus archivos) Con cuerdo con Stella no se encuentra anda, ¿Es algo dudoso no hay datos? (Miraba los libros, y no entendía sus títulos) Bloom segura que aquí ¿Avía alguna información? Ya llevamos casi dos días, y no _**¡Hemos encontrado nada de nada!**_

Flora: (Pensando un poco, y ve a Bloom) Bueno chicas tengo una teoría, pero Em no sé si sea ¿Acertada? (Desviando su mirada) Pensaba si Bloom tiene sus poderes, no sería más fácil si lo buscara ¿¡Con sus poderes!?

Layla: (Dándose cuenta, de lo que ella dijo) _**¡Es verdad eso es fácil!**_ Bloom crees que podrías, ¿Por lo menos intentarlo? (Mirando a su amiga, pelirroja confundida) Pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo hacerlo con tus poderes?

Era verdad como podría ayudarme mis poderes en este ¿Lio? No sabía cómo así que pasamos, gran parte de la tarde _**¡Pero de nuevo no encontramos nada!**_ Estaba cada vez más desesperada por completo, mis amigas se fueron en busca de unas cosas ¿Ahora que podría hacer yo realmente? Comencé a caminar, por la biblioteca pero no encontraba nada _**¡Que era lo que podría hacer!**_ Solo podría suspirar Sky me estaba preocupando, mientras caminaba por el pasillo ¿Algo me llamaba? No sabía cómo identificarlo, solo me deje llevar caminaba sin darme cuenta _**¡Hasta que llegue al fondo del pasillo!**_ Que avía pasado, ¿Por qué avía llegado hay?

Bloom: (Ve la pared y algo, que tenía polvo) ¿Qué es esto porque algo me llama? Bien solo debe ser, cosas mías no más (Limpia donde veía, y ve un símbolo de un dragón) _**¡Un dragón como puede ser!**_ Algo está sucediendo, porque esta esto aquí ¿?

Por alguna razón toque la marca y esta, se puso de color _**¡Roja!**_ Y de pronto se ¿Abrió una puerta? Estaba yo muy sorprendida, y como no lo estaría ¿Cuándo encuentras una puerta secreta en tu casa? Y sin más comencé a investigar, pero solo encender una lámpara cercana a la pared _**¡Fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que avía!**_ Eran muchas cosas realmente, avía notas búsqueda de algo o ¿Quizás era alguien? Cuando me acerque más, pude ver la foto de alguien de un ¿Muchacho? Al verlo _**¡Era de mi edad!**_ Pero a la vez en su mirada algo me hacía acercarme más a, el retrato cuando apenas iba a tocar, con mi mano el retrato ¿¡Se escuchó un rugido!? Cuando me volteo no avía nadie estaba confundida, vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada asía el retrato esta ¿¡Ya no estaba!? Y lo peor que solo avía, una especie de rubí de color fuego ¿Brillando?

Bloom: (Toma con cuidado el rubí, y lo mira fijamente) ¿Quién abra hecho este cuarto? No entiendo que, quiere decir este rubí porque (Se queda callada ya que le llega, algunas imágenes en su mente) ¿¡Pero qué es esto un mapa acaso!? (Las imágenes se detienen, y cae de rodilla) _**¡Ya se dónde hay que buscar!**_ No esta tan lejos, podremos salvar a Sky que alegría.

Con rapidez Salí de hay con le rubí en mis manos, pero antes quería regresar pero _**¡Sorpresa!**_ La puerta avía desapareció, trate de buscar de nuevo la puerta ¿¡Pero ni la marca ni nada encontré!? Solo miraba el rubí, que estaba en mis manos _**¡Solo sonrió!**_ Y voy en busca de las chicas iba a ser capaz, de salvarlo y eso me alegraba pero a la vez ¿Qué precio debería pagar? Cualquiera que fuera lo pagaría, con tal de que el estuviera vivo y a mi lado algo que me iba arrepentir por tomar una decisión equivocada, cuando pude haber escogido algo que al futuro me arrepentiría.

*********************Fin de la primera parte*********************

Regresando al presente Bloom y Jhon aún se miraron, fijamente ¿Avía tristeza en ambas mirada? Antes de poder alguien decir algo, se escuchó _**¡Un fuerte grito!**_ Avía sido Sky el cual estaba en el suelo ¿Con una herida en su pecho? Y lo era frente de el, se ve a _**¡Icy!**_ Pero por alguna razón ¿Estaba cambiada? Y así lo era, ya que su cuerpo estaba ¿¡Cubierto por hielo!? De color blanco pero este, hielo formaba _**¡Una armadura en su cuerpo!**_ Pero el hielo estaba formada en sus brazos ¿En forma de garras? Su cuerpo por igual cubierta de hielo unas alas, en su espalda una cola que se movía, fuertemente todo su cuerpo el hielo, la protegían y su cara estaba protegía ¿Por un casco en forma de dragón? Bloom estaba aterrada por lo que sucedía, cuando ella aprendió eso ¿? De pronto recuerdas las palabras de Jhon.

Bloom: (Enfurecida por completo) _**¡Tu!**_ Le enseñaste a ella ese modo, no es verdad ¿? Infeliz porque (Crea llamas, en sus manos) _**¡Porqué se lo enseñaste!**_ Creí que era la única, capaz de lograrlo _**¡Contéstame!**_

Jhon: (Crea unas llamas, a su lado formando algo) ¿Por qué se lo enseñe? Es muy fácil Bloom, y te daré tu respuesta (Da un giro tomando las llamas, que formaban un arma) Y eso es porque ¡Icy es mi novia! Por eso le enseñe, lo que vez de ella.

Bloom: (Su mirada muestra tristeza, y hace mas grande sus llamas) _**¡TE VOY A VOLVER CENIZAS!**_ Tu no tenías derecho, ¿Crees que algo ha cambiado? (Golpea su puño, contra el de él) _**¡Seguimos igual Jhon!**_ Gladys es mi hija, y no me volverás a separar de ella ¡Nunca mas me escuchaste! (Sin darse cuenta, deja caer una lagrimas) ¿¡Aun no me perdonaras!? Solo dame a mi hija, es lo que te pido nada mas Jhon _**¡Por favor te lo suplico!**_

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será Recuerdos de una búsqueda, para salvar una vida 2!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá en la segunda parte? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas? ¿Bloom por que se siente dolida? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo, capitulo nos veremos pronto se cuidan chicos xP y creo que en 4 capítulos mas se terminará esta historia nos veremos se cuidan xD


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento mi demora estaba ocupado y me dio una gran depresión larga historia estamos, muy cerca de terminar este fic sin más les invito a descubrir lo que sucederá ahora, en adelante con Bloom y de Jhon.

Capítulo 9 Recuerdos de una búsqueda, para salvar una vida 2.

Las cosas se avían descontrolados demasiados tanto para las hadas y los especialista, que aún no lograban entender estos últimos ¡Bloom tenía una hija! No lograban entender que estaba sucediendo, mientras que la pequeña Gladys aun no lograba entender que pasaba ¿¡Por qué esa señora se esmeraba en decir que era su Mama!? Icy estaba enfrentándose a Sky, el cual aún no lograba entender ¿¡Como ella avía aumentado su poder!? Ya que era muy diferente a cuando sus antepasadas la poseyeron, que avía sucedido ¿En tan poco tiempo de quien era ese poder? Todos los presente miraban como ice, la bruja del hielo parecía como una especie ¿De dragón de hielo? Ya que sus manos era como garras, de hielo cubierta por el mismo su cuerpo por igual sus alas eran hechas de hielo, pero el movimiento de su cola ¡Era demasiado real! ¿¡Que demonios estaba sucediendo!?

Icy: (Se relame los labios al ver, a Sky arrodillado) Debo decirte esto Sky ¡Muchas gracias por todo esto! Sin ti nunca hubiera tenido, este poder ni a él (Dando un giro y abriendo sus alas, con mucha fuerza creando viento helado) Tu y Bloom hicieron este sueño realidad, ahora por eso te lo agradeceré como es ¡Dándote tu muerte!

Sky estaba ya arto era como si parte de, el gritara que hiciera algo ¡De que venciera a ice de una vez por todas! Mientras tango Gladys se escapa de los brazos de sus tías, y comienza a caminar asía donde estaba su Madre justo en el momento que Sky, se levanta y su espalda la mueve asía atrás cuando ¡La tragedia sucede! Se escucha un fuerte grito, y cuando Sky mira detrás de el ¿Su espalda estaba clavada en el cuerpo de Gladys? Icy al ver aquel momento su mente queda en blanco, al ver como la pequeña la miraba.

Gladys: (Alzando su manita, asía donde estaba Icy) M-mami m-me d-duele ¿H-hice a-algo m-malo M-mami? (Trataba de ir asía su madre pero, no podía ni moverse) M-mami P-papi s-siento f-frio d-duele m-me d-duele (Comienza a llorar mirando, a su mama tratando de estirar mas su manita) D-duele m-me d-duele m-mami.

Icy: (Comenzando a caminar temerosa, asía donde estaba Gladys) M-mi niña n-no t-tu n-no ¡GLADYS! (Salió corriendo asía donde estaba la pequeña, y aparto a Sky de un golpee) T-tranquila mi niña Mama, está aquí me encargare solo no te duermas.

Gladys: (Comenzaba a tener sueño, y miraba como se acercaban sus abuelos) A-abuelito, A-abuelita m-m d-duele ¿P-porque d-duele? (Miraba como los presente estaba, aterrados al verla así con sangre) ¿Mami q-que e-este l-líquido q-que m-me s-sale? D-de m-mi b-barriguita.

Icy: (Usaba su poder para tratar de detener, el sangrado preocupada por ella) Tranquila mi niña Mama está aquí pronto, dejara de dolerte lo juro (Dejando caer unas lágrimas, sin haberse dado cuenta) No te duermas mi niña por favor, no te duermas no lo hagas (Ve como comienza a cerrar sus ojitos, que espanta tanto a ella como a los demás) ¡Jhon ven rápido por favor! Algo le está pasando a Gladys, te lo suplico ven a curarla.

El momento de que fue dicho eso se escuchó un fuerte grito (¡QUE LE PASA A MI HIJAAAA!) tan rápido una corriente de aire sumamente, fría apareció dejando a todos helados sobre todo a ice, la cual lo miraba ¿Cargando a una dormida Gladys en sus brazos? Cuando el dragón la vio con sangre e Ice tratando de detener el sangrado, sus pupilas se achican fuertemente y un ¡Fuerte rugido provoca que el castillo tiemble! Tanto los reyes de domino como las demás brujas, se separaron al ver la ira del padre de Gladys.

Jhon: (Arrodillándose frente de Icy y toma, a la pequeña y ve la herida) ¡ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABAS BLOOM! Te juro que esta vez no te lo perdonare, esta vez sí me vengare (Ve a la nombrada la cual estaba temerosa, al ver lo que avía sucedido con la niña) Cuando acabe de curar seguirás tú lo juro ¡Por mi orgullo de Padre!

De pronto solo se logró ver como el muchacho coloco su garra, en la herida de la niña y esta comenzó a emanar ¿Algo de energía oscura? Cubriendo el cuerpo enterró de Gladys, mientras tanto Sky no sabía qué hacer en un momento comenzó a sentir ¡Que alguien quería ya matarlo por completo! Miraba a todos los lados aterrados, pero lamentablemente no lograba localizar a quien quería su muerte, mientras tanto con Bloom solo esperaba saber que su hija estuviera bien.

Bloom: (Mirando desde lejos como Ice estaba, mirando temerosa a Jhon) Aun no me vas a perdonar pero también fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan ciega? (Comenzando a recordar el resto, de su historia y se mordía el labio) Sin tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, y hubiera escogido bien no estaríamos aquí.

********************Reanudando a los recuerdo****************

Con rapidez Salí de ahí con le rubí en mis manos, pero antes quería regresar pero _**¡Sorpresa!**_ La puerta avía desapareció, trate de buscar de nuevo la puerta ¿¡Pero ni la marca ni nada encontré!? Solo miraba el rubí, que estaba en mis manos _**¡Solo sonrió!**_ Y voy en busca de las chicas iba a ser capaz, de salvarlo y eso me alegraba pero a la vez ¿Qué precio debería pagar? Cualquiera que fuera lo pagaría, con tal de que él estuviera vivo y a mi lado algo que me iba arrepentir por tomar una decisión equivocada, cuando pude haber escogido algo que al futuro me arrepentiría, en aquel momento no lo avía pensado hasta que llegue al cuarto donde, estaban mis demás amigas.

Bloom: (Entrando sumamente feliz, y mira a sus amigas) ¡Chicas logre encontrar algo! Ya sé dónde podemos comenzar a buscar, solo debemos seguir a este rubí (Mostrándolo el cual comenzó a brillar, fuertemente y una luz salió de él) Entonces que dicen chicas ¿Cuándo comenzamos a buscar?

Tecna: (Mirando los dados al medir, asía donde iba la luz) Vaya es sorpréndete Bloom podremos, demorar menos tiempo ahora (Ve como el rubí deja de emanar luz, y cae en las manos de Bloom) ¿Creo que reacciona solo contigo? Entonces que esperamos, vamos a buscar a ese ser poderoso.

Stella: (Muy contenta al escuchar, que podrían salvarlo) ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos debemos apresurarnos ahora mismo entonces, chicas debemos darnos prisa ahora.

Flora: (Ve como su amiga se iba muy animada, para ir a empacar todas las cosas necesarias) JeJe Stella anda muy entusiasta creo que será mejor, de apresurarnos vamos.

Bloom: (Miraba como sus amigas iban a ayudarla, a buscar la cura a Sky) ¡Si vamos démonos prisa! No podemos perder mas tiempo, así que adelante chicas (Muy entusiasmada por completo, y decide ir a preparar todo) No te preocupes Sky lograremos salvarte.

Al día siguiente muy de mañana todas y cada una se embarcaron en un viaje, a la vez que seguía a la luz del rubí se dieron cuenta que los llevaba de nuevo ¿A la biblioteca de domino? Seguían avanzando poco a poco, hasta que en la montaña debajo de la misma avía ¿¡Unos escritos totalmente diferentes en un lengua incomprensible!? Tecna busco y busco una forma de poder descifrar aquellos símbolos, pero no lo estaba logrando por nada ¿Cómo podía ser que no lograra entenderlos? En cambio Bloom miraba los símbolos y de pronto, una sensación en su pecho la hizo estremecer.

Bloom: (Demasiada sonrojada comienza acercarse, asía las escritura mirándola fijamente) ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? Es como si supiera que decir, aquellas palabras es como si (Ve de nuevo los símbolos y logra entenderlos, y con su mano en su pecho)

_**La llama crea vida y de la vida se crea la muerte abre esta puerta para buscar, esta vida y esa muerta ven a mi llama del dragón despierta y ábrete déjame encontrarte mi amor.**_

Las demás Winx no entendía por qué Bloom dijo aquellas palabras pero al decirla, los símbolos comienza ¿A moverse formando una puerta? Cuando se formó esta cambia a un remolino, por completo mientras que Bloom no lo duda ¡Entra asía el portal! Sus amigas la siguen rápidamente cuando pasaron el portal ¡Sorpresa dentro del portal era una dimensión diferente! Antes de poder decir algo vieron como Bloom comenzó a caminar, sin decir nada a nadie sus amigas comenzaron a seguir ¿Con algo de temor? Y así era ya que su amiga no dudaba en donde caminar siguió, así horas hasta que Bloom se detuvo frente, ¿De un antiguo palacio deteriorado? El rubí de las manos de la joven pelirroja salió disparado asía la pared, en donde avía un encaje justo para la gema que al estar unida ¡El palacio comenzó a cobrar una nueva forma! Al verlo estaban todas sorprendidas avían estatuas de dragón, en la entrada y se veía una alfombra roja antorchas encendidas plantas vivas, y hasta un ¿¡Pequeño arroyo y una estatua de agua!?

Stella: (Sorprendida en mas de una forma) Gua de verdad es sorprendente pero ¿De quién será realmente? Oigan chicas no creen que (Ve que Bloom ya iba a medias, escaleras a la vez que sus amigas la miraban) ¡Bloom que te sucede! Espérate no sabes quién, viva aquí Bloom detente.

Layla: (Comenzando a seguir a su amiga) ¿Qué le estará pasando a Bloom? Nunca avía actuado así realmente, quien rayos estará sucediendo.

Flora: (Siguiendo a su amiga pero, algo preocupada a la vez) No lo sé pero creo que pronto lo vamos averiguar realmente, por ahora tengamos mucho cuidado.

Tecna iba a decir algo pero ¿EL sonido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó? Todas las Winx corriendo, mas rápido para ver una puerta abierta y sin dudarlo entraron y al hacerlo ¡No podían creer lo que estaba dentro! Avía un sinfín de cadáveres algunos quemados otros, desmembrados otros ya eran solo hueso pero lo que más le sorprendieron fue ver a ¿¡Bloom caminado entre aquella pila de cadáveres!? Y lograron ver que al frente de ella avía unas escaleras, en donde al final de la misma ¿Avía alguien encadenado? Y al verlo era un joven muchacho, el cual sus manos estaban encadenadas en forma de cruz.

Stella: (Aguantando las ganas, de vomitar al verlo así) ¡Como puede hacerle eso a un chico! Esto no tiene sentido, venimos aquí a buscar al dragón que es esto (Ve que Bloom estaba, frente de aquel muchacho) ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Bloom?

Bloom: (Frente del chico encadenado, y levanto su cara mirándolo dormido) Al fin te encontré mi otra mitad ¿Estas dormido acaso? Es momento de que (Su cuerpo es cubierto por las llamas, mientras cambiaba de aspecto) ¡Despierte y cumplas mi deseo! Te daré lo que deseas si me ayudas, a salvarlo entonces como de lugar sálvalo.

Tecna: (Quería ir donde estaba pero, al ver los cadáveres sentía miedo) ¡Bloom debes salir de aquí! No sabemos dónde estamos así que, ven vamos debemos saber lo que (Se queda callada cuando ve como ella, miraba al joven dormido) ¿Qué es lo que haces Bloom?

Bloom: (Su cuerpo tenía alas de un dragón una cola roja, mientras su cuerpo tenia escapas que protegían su cuerpo) Ya es hora de que despiertes amor así que.

_**Aquellos años de abandono es momento de dejarlos atrás al fin.  
Te he encontrado mi otra mitad abre los ojos da la vida da la muerte.  
¡Cumple mi deseo y yo cumpliré el tuyo! Te lo pido despierta de tu sueño eterno.  
Une tu llama a la mía y juntos lograremos despertar una nueva vida  
¡Despierta mi dragón mía!  
Abre tus ojos  
Mi  
¡Verdadero amor mío!**_

Todas las demás Winx comenzaron a ver como estaba despertando las cadenas comenzaron, a ser consumidas ¿Por unas llamas? Las cuales salían de Bloom la cual ¡Estaba besándolo! A la vez que las cadenas, se iban convirtiendo en cenizas y se dejaba ver ¿Unas alas negras? Las cuales comenzaron a rodear a Bloom el joven, avía despertado rodeando el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja la cual ¿¡Le estaba regresando el beso!? Hasta que aquel beso se detuvo, y ambos se separaron mirándote fijamente.

Jhon: (Miraba los ojos hermosos, de Bloom sintiéndose atraído) ¡Cumpliré tu deseo! Y tu cumplirás el mío vida por vida, muerte por muerte dime (Acariciando la mejilla de Bloom, la cual le sonreía tiernamente) ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Sea cual sea lo cumpliré, y tu cumplirás el mío.

**********************Fin de la 2 parte*******************

Bloom avía logrado recordar aquel momento en que ella, misma avía decidido cumplir el deseo del dragón si el salvara a Sky ¡Pero aun así ella cometió el peor error de su vida! Ahora se veía así misma patética mirando como el curaba, a su hija por culpa de esa absurda batalla ¿Cómo iba a poder darle la cara a su pequeña? Cuando todo se calmó se pudo ver, como Jhon dejaba a la pequeña Gladys en manos de Icy y la miraba fijamente.

Jhon: (Moviendo su cola de lado a lado, aun mirando a Bloom fríamente) Esto aquí acabara Bloom, es tiempo de decidir esta batalla.

Y nos quedamos aquí 3 capítulos mas y terminara el próximo será Gladys sabe la verdad el enemigo real aparece!? Nada más que decirle nos veremos en otro momento mis camaradas xD las preguntas seria ¿Cuándo todo se resolverá? ¿Qué significara el titulo? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo nos vemos bay, bay xD


	10. Chapter 10

Hola si sé que me he demorado pero ha sucedido algunas cosas larga historia como sabrán, vivo en ecuador un terremoto perdí algunas cosas como fue mi computadora y bueno demore demasiado en poder actualizar mis fic en fin dejando eso de lado terminare con este que tengo aquí, para poder tomar un descanso y terminar con otro sin más el capitulo

Capítulo 10 Gladys sabe la verdad el enemigo real aparece.

Las cosas se avían complicadas para Bloom ahora que veía como el Papa de su hija la curaba, mientras todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos ¿Cómo podría superar aquella vergüenza? Sky avía sido capaz de herir a una niña, y lo peor de todo ¡Era su propia Hija! Ahora entendí ahora comprendía el porque estaba así, se encontraba arrodillada mirando el suelo ¡Llena de vergüenza! ¿Cómo podría si quiera ver, a su Hija a los ojos? Sabía que debía resolver el problema pero estaba, más que segura que sus Padres sus amigas incluso las Trix lo iban a impedir.

Jhon: (Moviendo su cola de lado a lado, aun mirando a Bloom fríamente) Esto aquí acabara Bloom, es tiempo de decidir esta batalla.

Bloom: (Lo miraba a los ojos aquellos, que una vez amaban llenos de odio) ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar? Sé que hice mal pero ella es mi hija, tú no puedes quitármela (Levantándose mientras lo miraba, fijamente y seriamente) ¡No puedes arrebatármela es mi Hija!

Jhon: (Abre sus alas creando, un viento oscuro y frio) ¿¡Tu Hija que no puedo arrebatártela!? (Se arroja asía a ella tomando su cara, para enviarla contra la pared fuertemente) ¡Jamás perdonare lo que paso con mi Hija! ¿Lo has olvidado Bloom? Es mejor que lo recuerdes ¡Recuérdalo!

*******************Recuerdo de hace 6 años*******************

Avía pasado un año desde que Bloom logro salvar a Sky pero a cambio tuvo, que aceptar estar con él ya que salvar una vida pedía otra, ¿En aquel momento ella no se dio cuenta? Cuando el dragón le avía explicado lo que el pedía ella supo, que era ¡Estar con él y tener una familia! Al principio no quería pero tuvo que aceptar que ¿Era la única forma de salvar a Sky? Y acepto pero un tiempo él le avía dicho, tras saber a quién el avía salvado que significaba para Bloom le avía ofrecido, que olvidara todo que él no quería que ella estuviera atada a él cuándo ¡SU corazón ya tenía dueño! Pero en Bloom no pensó bien aquella vez, ya que él avía cumplido en salvar a su amado ella debía cumplir y no solo por eso, si no que sentía que avía algo en su corazón que pedía que se quedara con él y así lo hizo ¿Seria acaso que ella comenzaba a sentir, amor por la persona que salvo a su amado? Y así era Bloom sentía eso amor por él dragón, sin saber que eso iba a acabar muy mal.

Bloom: (Miraba él cielo nocturno) ¿Qué debo hacer no puedo seguir así o si? Sky sin tan solo supiera, que debería hacer (Apretaba fuertemente, sus manos mirando él suelo ahora) ¡Sin tan solo supiera que hacer! Debo pensar con claridad lo que, debo hacer ahora y decidir lo que are.

Miraba él cielo en busca de una respuesta y más tras que ella se dejo besar esa noche por Sky cuándo era, él cumple años de su pequeña y más al saber ¡Que su marido la avía visto! Como podría ahora si quiera, decirle algo a él ¿Cuándo ella lo estaba engañando? Antes de siquiera seguir pensando ¿Se escucha él abrir de una puerta? Gira lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos, ¡Llenos de ira y de rabia asía ella! Pero en vez de dirigirle una sola palabra solo paso de largo de ella para acercarse a una cuna, ¿Dónde deposito a la pequeña bebe? Y sin más se acostó no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella.

Bloom: (Ve como le da la espalda, mirando él hacía la pared) B-buenas noches Q-querido (Ve como se arropa solamente, ella decide acostarse) ¿C-crees q-que p-podamos h-hablar? (Lo ve de reojo y él solo se cubre, con las sabanas y ella ve a la pared) E-entiendo d-descansa.

Los siguientes días ella trataba de hablar con él pero solo una mirada de su parte, ¡Dejaba en claro que no quería hablar! Y tenía que aceptarlo pero aunque fuera raro, ella ¿Extrañaba los días antes de los actuales? Aun cuando eran unidos por un pacto, Bloom se daba cuenta que él trataba de hacerla sentir, especial y única ¿¡Cómo no iba a sentir algo de cariño, por él como la trataba a ella!? Pero al paso de un mes las cosas comenzaron, a volver como antes él comenzó a ser más cariñoso con ella algo que ella, ¡Avía estado extrañando! Y ella al verse así junto a él y con la pequeña, parecían una verdadera familia ¿Pero cuánto duraría ese mágico momento? Al inicio del nuevo mes todo era ya normal entre ambos, pero ese día su marido avía salido a dar un paseo, por los aires y avía dejado a su Hija durmiendo en su cuna.

Bloom: (Miraba a Gladys dormida, en eso escucha la puerta) ¡Ya voy un momento! (Va bajando hasta llegar a la puerta, y sin dudarlo abre la puerta) Querido eso fue muy ra…..

Lo único capaz de decir cuándo vio quién era fue ("Sky") y luego se vio siendo besada por él ¿Por qué no se separo de el? Lamentablemente ella deseaba aquellos besos, después de todo Sky era la persona que ella amaba ambos intercambiaban beso sin dudarlo sin pensar en su alrededor, ¡Solo importaba su amor! Y como poco a poco sin siquiera subir al cuarto, los besos comenzaron a ser ¿Más lujurioso y más obscenos? Que las ropas comenzaba a estorbarle sin siquiera saber, ¿Qué alguien se avía despertado? Esta era Gladys la pequeña se despertó con hambre, y como tenía un añito de edad comenzó a ser curiosa y buscar sin más movió las reja de su cuna las cuales, cayeron al suelo ¿Provocando un leve sonido? Con cuidado bajo de su cuna y comenzó a caminar levemente, hasta que cae y comienza a gatear ¡Asía él balcón con la ventana abierta! Mientras en él piso de abajo avían dos cuerpos ¿Llenos de sudor y jadeando?

Bloom: (Encima de Sky moviéndose, mientras jadeaba) a-ah, a-ah S-Sky s-si a-así m-más, c-continua s-sigue h-hasta e-él f-fondo (Miraba a Sky lujuriosamente, mientras movía sus caderas más fuerte) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah s-sigue a-así m-más.

Eran sus jadeo ya que Sky estaba debajo de ella aferrado a sus nalgas moviéndose, rápidamente mientras le lamia sus pezones, provocando en ellos ¡Lujuria sin límites! Ambos se deseaban y ahora nada los iba a detener sin saber que a causa de su pecado, ¿Alguien estaba en peligro? Ya que una pequeña de un añito de edad estaba pasando, por él balcón gateando asía una gran caída una bebe pequeña que podía, pasar los barrote de cemente que estaban en él balcón ¡Asía una caída de gran altura! Y así fue la bebe gateando pasaba los barrote, y sin más se cae asía al frente a una gran caída al mismo tiempo, que su Padre ¿Regresaba de su paseo en él aire? Logra divisar lo que sucedía ¡Su Hija estaba cayendo en picada llorando! Él miedo y él terror se reflejaba en sus ojos, y sin dudarlo voló lo más rápido que pudo para ¡Rescatar a su bebe! La niña seguía llorando cada vez más y más desesperada como sabiendo de su, trágico final y para lo peor al poco tiempo estaba llegando Oritel y Marion junto con las demás del club Winx, ¿Para solo ver como Gladys lloraba e iba cayendo? Él miedo fue presente en ellos pero lograron ver, como él padre de la pequeña ¡logro llegar a tiempo y tomarla entre sus brazos! Unos minutos más y hubiera sido él final, de la pequeña niña.

Oritel: (Se acercaba asía Jhon, ya que tenía sus alas envuelta) ¿Te encuentras bien y Gladys? Jhon contesta que su… (Se queda callado al ver como se abren, las alas y se ve su ira) ¡GLUM!

Jhon: (Tomaba a la bebe y ve a Marion, y luego ve a las demás) Vengan quiero saber que demonios estaba haciendo, ella como para dejar a mi Hija casi morir (Comienza a caminar de regreso, asía la puerta principal) ¡De esta sí que no serás perdonada!

Al llegar a la puerta fue abierta ¡De un solo golpe! Para cuándo fue así se dejó, ver ¿Una escena de lo más vergonzosa? Bloom y Sky estaba desnudo abrazados, ¿Sudoroso y jadeando? Aquel momento todo se sintieron aterrados, ¡Ya quién fue él primero en verlos fue Jhon! De pronto las cosas se comenzaron a poner de locas, él aire era sofocante él lugar se sentía arder ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? Pero de pronto todo ¿Se calmó? Vieron como él padre de Gladys caminaba asía donde estaba Bloom, la cual trataba de decir algo ¡Pero él miedo no le podía dejar hablar! Sky se levantó pero en él momento que lo hizo, su cuerpo una fuerza lo envió asía la pared ¡Dejándolo sin conocimiento!

Jhon: (Toma del cuello a Bloom, para luego mirarla) ¡Tu no mereces tenerla! Por eso desde ahora no serás, su madre nunca más Bloom (Sus ojos cambian a amarillos, y la ven fijamente a ella) ¿Así es como cuidas a la niña? Estar revolcándote y ella a punto de morir, de esta si que no serás perdonada (Ve la mirada de incredibilidad de Bloom, y nota que dirige su mirada asía la pequeña) Mientras te revolcaba mi bebe casi se muere, es hora de que arregle yo mismo este problema ¡Vas a olvidarlo todo jamás la vas a recordar Bloom!

Una luz cegó a Bloom dejándola inconsciente sin saber lo que avía ocurrido, mientras era llevada ella y Sky ¿Así a una habitación a descansar? Jhon se encargaba del cuarto de Gladys, estaba sacando ¡Todo lo que se refería a su Hija! Marion y Oritel avían aceptado era lo mejor, para no tener problemas con él cuándo todo fue colocado en su lugar Jhon estaba cargando a la bebe, en sus brazo envuelta en una sábana mientras miraba a las Winx y a los padre de Bloom él avía decidido, marcharse porque si se quedaba hay estaba seguro que la mataría por eso era lo mejor.

Oritel: (Mirando él suelo derrotado) Lo lamentamos tanto por todo estos problemas causados, se que lo has decidido y la respetamos pero

Jhon: (Sonríe amargamente pero lo ve) Es lo mejor no se preocupen vendré cuándo ella no este, y sobre todo traerla a esta bebe (Mostrando a Gladys bien dormida, pero a la vez abrigada) Después de todo ¡Debe conocer a sus abuelos!

Stela: (Mira a sus amigas, y todas ellas asienten) ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos! Bloom cometió un error lo sabemos, pero queremos ayudarte (Le estaba regalando una sonrisa sincera) Nos encargaremos de que Bloom no este, cuándo vengas con la pequeña ¿Te parece buena idea?

Jhon asiente y se despide de todos y cada uno de ellos sin más abriendo sus alas, se marcha del lugar ¿Dónde lo llevaría su destino? Nadie lo supo si no dos años más tarde, cuando él regreso y ¡Sorpresa estaba junto a las Trix! Y él comenzó a contar como las conoció avía solo sido casualidad, hasta que una cosa llevo a la otra y hubo un enfrentamiento entre ambos ¿Pero las cosas pararon? Cuándo las Trix descubrieron que él llevaba una bebe, y también saber que él ¡Era él dragón! Con él tiempo ellas lo siguieron querían saber todo sobre él, pero poco a poco ellas comenzaron a ver a la bebe a la pequeña Gladys y comenzaron a encariñarse ¿Quién no se iba a encariñar de esa, tierna y dulce bebe que era? Pero lo que más le sorprendieron a todos fue que Icy estaba muy apegada al Papa de Gladys, para luego descubrir que ambos estaban saliendo ¡Los dos como enamorados! Ambos habían decidido darse una oportunidad ya que, Icy por primera vez sentía amor y ahora estaba con esa persona.

Jhon: (Mirando las estrellas alejado, del castillo junto a Icy) ¿Nunca creíste que esto sucedería? Digo antes solo nos encontramos, y al otro rato nos matábamos (Riéndose al recordar, lo que avía sucedido) ¡Y ahora míranos juntos!

Icy: (Levemente sonrojada con una, falda marino y camisa celeste) Lo se pero sabes no creí, que podría sentir esto (Abrazando él brazo, derecho de su pareja) ¡Este sentimiento tan cálido! Gracias a ti y a Gladys y te prometo, que yo are lo que sea con tal de salvarlos a ambos.

Jhon: (Rodea su cintura atrayéndola, asía él sonrojándola mas) Lo se por eso te pido que jamás, olvides que ahora eres mía (Acercando sus labios, asía los de ella) ¿No abras olvidado cierto? Ahora tu me perteneces tu alma, y mi alma juntas para siempre.

Y un beso fue suficiente para sellar él pacto de amor entre ambos desde ese momento Icy se convertiría, en la madre de Gladys y la pareja de él ambos decidieron que lo mejor era vivir cerca ¡para que la peque visitara seguidamente a sus Abuelos! Y así fue como él construyo un castillo, en lo más profundo del bosque con una barrera y como poco a como las Trix con las Winx comenzaron a ser amigas, ¡Ambos bando dispuesto a esconder la verdad! Ambos juntos por él bien de una pequeña, criatura que no debía conocer sobre la verdad por su bienestar.

*************Fin del recuerdo*************

Bloom recordaba aquel momento ese recuerdo la hacía sentir peor, de lo que ya se encontraba y lo último era lo que Jhon avía recordado sin saber qué ¿Gladys estaba despierta escuchándolos? De un momento a otro él dragón soltó a Bloom ya no tenía caso, seguir con esa pelea absurda se da la vuelta para irse pero ¿¡Se escuchó una risa!? Bloom estaba en él suelo pero de pronto ¡Su cuerpo es aplastado por alguien mas! Trata de ver asía arriba y al lograrlo, solo se queda perpleja ¿Es que acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Encima de ella estaba ¡Otra como ella pero tenía un atuendo negro!

¿?: (Aplastaba la cara de Bloom, contra él suelo sonriendo) ¿Qué ya termino la fiesta enserio? ¡Oh que mal! Pero si apenas vamos a comenzar, después de todo soy la invitada de honor (Toma la cara de Bloom y la, vuelve a estampar contra él suelo) ¡Y viene por mi regalo de bienvenida! Y eso es la llama del dragón, la cual no mereces Bloom (La arroja asía la pared, y la retiene con magia) ¡Relájate querido! Una vez que extraiga la llama del dragón, y la absorba ella no será problema para ti (Ve a Jhon el cual estaba, sumamente sorprendido pero furioso) ¡Tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre! Cuándo extraiga su llama y la posea seremos únicos, después de todo me conocen ¡Dark Bloom es mi nombre!

Y nos quedamos aquí dos capítulo más y final de este fin si ha sido largo, porque casi no he podido seguirlo demasiados problemas pero lograre terminarlo aunque solo tenga uno que me, está leyendo ewe en fin algo es algo creo nwnU no daré detalles del próximo debo pensar mejor sin más me despido xD nos vemos se cuidan chicos nos veremos muy pronto xP.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic en el anterior nos dimos, cuenta de que Bloom fue golpeada por alguien similar a ella era su parte oscura nacida del príncipe de las tinieblas veamos que sucederá ahora les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 11 Última batalla conociendo su dolor, dando una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Todos los presente estaban sorprendido a ver a un hada muy idéntica a Bloom pero por alguna, razón ¿Era como su gemela? Porque su misma cara pero esta tenia ¡Una sonrisa maliciosa! Además de eso su atuendo era negro sus alas de un color como morado, pero su atuendo era acaso ¿Un vestido de fiesta? Pero lo que más sobre salía de ella seria ¡Los dos cuernos en su cabeza! (Cómo de la imagen de portada xD) Mientras con la verdadera Bloom era retenida contra la pared, ¿Con cadenas de fuego? Cuando detuvo el movimiento de la portadora de la llama del dragón, se dio la vuelta sonriéndoles a todos.

Dark Bloom: (Ve a Gladys que la miraba, entre curiosa y ¿Ansiosa acaso?) Aw mi pequeña Gladys al fin te he encontrado, fue un error que esa tonta de Bloom te tuviera (Se iba acercando a la pequeña, dentro de su corazón un sentimiento apareció) ¿Serás capaz de verme algún día como, vez a Icy? (Se detiene cuando ve a Icy, que estaba frente de la niña) ¡Uh! Creo que aun no entiendes, estoy aquí por la niña será mejor que te apartes.

Icy: (Con poder mágico, en sus manos mirándola) ¡No te acerques a mi hija! Sea lo que seas no permitiré, que le pongas un dedo encima (Crea lanza de hielo, las cuales envía asía ella) No dejare que tu ni Bloom me separe de mi familia jamás, no pienso permitirlo nunca (Forma una espada de hielo, en su mano para arrojarse a ella) ¡No dejare que te acerques a mi familia!

Dark Bloom: (Detrás de ella con algunas, cenizas a su alrededor de ella) ¿Disculpa? Creo que no vas a poder detenerme mi poder, viene de la misma llama del dragón y eso es (Se escucha abrirse y un, grito de dolor de parte de Icy) Que no vas a poder siquiera tocarme bruja eres idiota, a diferencia de mi contra parte buena yo (Las cenizas se enciende para, dar un giro alrededor de su mano) ¡Se cómo controlar todo el poder, de la llama del dragón! Por eso no vas a contra mi,

Icy: (Con su poder congelar, su herida por completo) ¡Maldita desgraciada! No dejare que te acerques a mi familia, no pienso permitirlo lo juro (Veo como de las cenizas se forma, una espada de acero mismo) ¿¡Crees que eres la única que puede hacerlo!? No te creas demasiado demonio, no dejare que me arrebates (Mueve su mano y de la misma, crea hielo forjando una espada) ¡No me vas arrebatar mi hogar!

Dark Bloom: (Se arroja asía Icy, mientras sonreía) ¿Arrebatar tu hogar dices? Ese lugar nunca te perteneció ni a ti, ¡ni siquiera a Bloom! Ese lugar es mío (Choca su espada con la de Icy, mientras se ven fijamente) Desde que nací nunca tuve nada nunca pude sentir nada, de amor absolutamente nada pero (Da un giro y ambas espadas, forcejean con fuerza) ¡Cuando encontré la llama todo cambio! Encerrada en lo más profundo de esa tarada supe, que la llama quería estar con su otra mitad ¿¡Sabes la soledad que vivía acaso!? ¡No tienes ni idea de la soledad!

Icy se quedó sorprendida al escucharla pero ¿Una fuerte patada la hizo reaccionar? Y eso era que Dark Bloom le avía dado, una fuerte pada en su estómago ¿¡Dejando a todos sorprendidos!? Pero Icy se recuperó y se arrojó asía ella, mientras ambas espadas chocaban con fuerza Bloom seguía atrapada en la pared ¿Apenas y podía ver luchando a esas dos? Jhon en cambio quedó mirando todo fijamente, muchos se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se metía? Pero eso es fácil de contestar ambas querían demostrar que eran la más indicada, para tomar el lugar que fue ¿¡Otorgado a Bloom anterior mente!? En cambio Gladys miraba todo aun siendo una niña ella entendía o iba, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Icy: (Soportando el dolor de su herida, de su espalda) ¿Por qué recién te apareces? Si hubieras querido algo hace muchos, años tuviste que haber aparecido (De rodillas sosteniendo, su espada con fuerza) ¿¡Porque ahora demonios apareces!? Cuando al fin el tiene una mujer, cuando estamos felices ¡Dime porque recién apareces!

Dark Bloom: (Enfurecida por completo, para chocar su espada y ¡Golpear su estómago!) ¡Cállate tú no sabes nada! Maldita bruja del demonio, no puedes saber nada de mi (Le da un patazo en la cara, cuando ella cae arrodillada) ¿¡Crees que deseaba estar, atrapada en el alma de Bloom!? ¡Déjame decirte que no! Muchos años trate de escapar de ahí pero no pude, apenas este año pude salir de ese maldito encierro.

Icy: (Clavando su espada en el, suelo mientras se levantaba) ¡Aun así es demasiado tarde! Yo estoy aquí y seré la madre, de Gladys por siempre eso me lo jure (Destruye su espada mientras, su cuerpo desprende hielo a su alrededor) ¡El es mi Novio y espero, un día que el sea mi Marido! Por eso demostrare que soy la indicada, para estar con el por eso ¡Te derrotare por completo! (Su cuerpo es cubierto, por un hielo formando ¿Un dragón?) Te derrotare con el poder que me ofreció (¡Flama del Dragón de Hielo!)

Dark Bloom noto como Icy fue congelada convirtiéndose ¿¡En una estatua de hielo acaso!? Pero de la misma comenzó ¡A quebrarse por completo! Hasta el punto de que un pedazo cayó al suelo, cuando paso la espalda de la estatua se partió ¿¡Dejando libre dos hermosas alas Blancas!? Para luego ver como caía el resto de la estatua de hielo para, ¡Dejar ver a Icy en una nueva forma! Las dos alas era de ella una cola con tres puntas filosas, a su vez ¿Qué dos cuernos en su cabeza? A la vez que sus manos ahora eran garras a su vez que su atuendo se volvió, ¿¡Blanco como la nieve, y como su cuerpo tenia escamas la que sobre sale en sus ojos!? Era sorprendente de que Icy tuviera algo así en sus manos un poder encima de todo, pero aun no entendía él porque no lo avía usado antes.

Icy: (Su cola se movía de lado a lado, mientras miraba a Dark Bloom) No quería llegar a este estado aun no puedo, controlarlo por completo pero en fin (Cierra sus ojos, mientras se rasca la nuca) ¡Sera algo doloroso pero bueno! Deberé usarlo porque después de todo, debo demostrar que soy la indicada por eso (Abre sus ojos arrojándose, asía Dark Bloom) ¡Te matare antes de que acabe mi tiempo!

Dark Bloom: (Mueve su espada, asía al frente creando una onda de corte de fuego) ¡Ven a ver si podrás hacerme un rasguño! No podrás ni siquiera tocarme vas, a ver cuándo te mat….. (Su corte de fuego, fue desvanecido por completo) ¿¡Cómo carajo hiciste eso!? No importa voy a destruirte por, completo y tomar tu lugar aunque me cu….

Icy: (Frente de ella a punto de desgarrarle, la cara pero ella lo esquiva) ¿Ara, ara pudiste esquivarlo? Eso es bueno pero no del todo después, de todo solo eres una copia yo (Golpea el suelo el cual aparece, un circulo blanco detrás de Dark Bloom) ¡Soy más real de lo que es tu vida! Muere de una vez por todas, copia barata de Bloom (¡Entierro de hielo!)

Dark Bloom: (Abre sus ojos en par en par, cuando siente algo en su pecho) N-no e-esto n-no p-puede e-estar p-pasándome, y-yo n-no p-puedo e-esto n-no (Su pecho avía sido atravesado, por una púa de hielo) ¿Cómo deje que sucediera acaso moriré aquí? No puedo permitirlo llegue tan lejos, yo no me puedo dar el lujo de morir aquí (Con ambas manos toma la púa, de su pecho apretándola fuertemente) ¡No voy a morir aquí! Yo tomare tu lugar para poder al fin, estar lo que merezco por eso ¡Si debo morir que sea así, no pienso rendirme jamás!

Aquella palabra desato en su interior algo enorme que provoco que su cuerpo ¿¡Se llenara de llamas, cubriéndola por completo!? Icy tuvo que alejarse y ver como la púa de hielo, fue derretida como si nada y más cuando las cenizas comenzaron a crear ¿Un tornado alrededor de Dark Bloom? Para que de pronto convertirse ¡En un pilar de carbón! Pero el mismo comenzó a quebrarse a su vez, que caía unos pequeños pedazos cuando de pronto ¿¡Del pilar de un lado sale una garra, negra y a su vez aparece otra aun lado!? Hasta que el pilar fue destruido por unas alas negras de dragón, y dejando ver a Dark Bloom con un cuerpo nuevo su cuerpo estaba cubierto ¿Por una especie de carbón? Su cola solo tenía dos puntas mientras sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, a su vez que su cola se movía golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

Dark Bloom: (Mirando su nuevo aspecto, para sonreír divertida) ¡Al fin logre pasar mis limites! Es momento de que acabe con esta pelea, por eso no tardare demasiado (Sus manos se llena de llamas, para ver a Icy fríamente) ¿¡Crees que vas a poderme vencer ahora!? Yo dudo que sea así pero ven vamos, enfréntame a ver si eres capaz ¡De vencerme ahora!

Icy: (Se arroja asía Dark Bloom, para chocar sus puños con fuerza) ¡No solo te venceré si no que, te asesinaré ahora mismo! No pienso rendirme por nada de la dimensión, mágica ¿Me has escuchado no es así? (Ambas trataban de derribar, a la otra usando sus poderes) ¡Ríndete de una vez por todas! No dejare que me venzas por nada, yo llegué aquí antes que tú no me iré sin pelear.

Dark Bloom: (Envía su rodilla para golpearla, pero Icy choca su rodilla con la de ella) ¡Jamás me voy a rendir nunca! Esto te lo aseguro por que merezco, ser la madre de esa niña y si debo matar entonces (Su cola atraviesa el estoma, de Icy dejando a todos sorprendido) ¿¡Entonces matare crees que no lo are, por tomar el lugar que merezco!? Lo are si debo matar matare con tal, de que tenga el lugar donde merezco estar ¡Entonces te arrancare la cabeza para tomar tu lugar!

Aquel momento Icy estaba perdiendo su conocimiento y lo último que ve es como Dark Bloom estaba alzando su garra para, ¿Decapitarla acaso? Lo era pero en aquel momento ¡Un grito de terror se escucha! Aquel grito la regresa a la realidad y lo que logra ver ¿¡Es a Gladys golpeando, a Dark Bloom para hacer que choque contra la pared!? Aquel momento la pequeña niña estaba furiosa mientras su grito era descomunal (¡No le hagas daño a mi Mama!) la niña dejo caer sus lágrimas para luego dar otro grito, tan grande que sin que la pequeña Gladys se diera cuenta ¿¡Acumulaba energía de las partículas, de calor en el ambiente mismo!? Para luego inconscientemente arrojarlo asía Dark Bloom la cual, lamentablemente ¡No pudo defenderse del ataque! Dejándola herida por completo cayendo al suelo, con muchas quemaduras pero la cosa no quedaba así no más.

Gladys: (Llorando de dolor al ver, a su Mama herida) ¡No dejare que toques a Mama! No me importa solo quiero, a mi Mama a la que conozco y nadie más (Su mirada mostraba dolor, pero ira y enojo por Dark Bloom) ¡No eres mi Mama ni la otra, que decía ser mi Mama! No son ustedes no lo son, yo solo tengo una Mama y es ella (Señalando a Icy siendo, curada por su Padre) ¿¡Que es eso de que tomaras, su lugar no pienso permitirlo nunca!?

Dark Bloom: (Siente como su corazón se rompe, al escucharla y lo único que puede pensar: ¿Cómo puede decirme eso a mi? No esto no puede pasarme este dolor no de nuevo, yo solo quería estar con ella que merezca al mejor que Bloom (Con dolor deja caer las lágrimas de ser, herida por esas palabras sin ver que Gladys volvía acumular energía) ¡Yo solo quería tener mi propia vida, mi propia familia sentirme amada! No quiero regresar aquel lugar estar encadenada, de por vida solo quiero vivir ser amada solo eso (Golpea el suelo con sus pocas fuerza, mientras lloraba con dolor) ¿¡Es un crimen querer una vida, y alguien que te ame acaso!? Solo quería ser feliz y deseaba poder hacerlo, felices ella no lo merecía yo quería serlo solo (Con lágrimas en sus ojo ve como otra, carga de poder va asía a ella) ¡Solo deseaba ser feliz es todo!

Jhon: (Apareciendo frente de ella colocando, su mano asía al frente de ella) Si es así entonces cumpliré tu deseo como has pedido, vas a ser feliz como deseas es lo que are (La energía de Gladys choca con la palma, desnuda de su padre pero esta desaparece) Así que ya he decidido lo que are con estos problemas, por eso Dark Bloom (Se arrodilla frente de ella ofreciéndole su mano) ¿Quieres ser parte de mi familia? No puedo hacer que seas mi mujer, pero si puedo ofrecerte que tengas tu propio cuerpo tu propia vida (Besa su frente y le acaricia su mejilla) ¿¡Me darías el gran honor de que yo, sea tu Padre y tu tener la dicha de ser mi Hija!?

Todos gritaron de sorpresa Gladys no porque ella al usar sus poderes de forma inconscientemente, quedó agotada y medio dormida por suerte Icy estaba recuperada y avía tomada a su pequeña ¿Pero ella también estaba igual de sorprendida? Parece que nadie se esperaba lo que escucharon de Jhon pero Dark Bloom estaba sorprendida pero a su vez, ¿¡Muy emocionada que se abrazó a él!? Y muchos estaban en shock cuándo vieron como aquella, copia conocida como Dark Bloom estaba ¿¡Llorando abrazada al dragón!? Oritel se dio cuenta de que todo estaría calmado pero, vio como su hija se levantaba del suelo tras sus cadenas ahora trataba de estar de pie y apenas y podía mantenerse parada.

Dark Bloom: (Abrazando a Jhon mientras, gimoteaba llena de lágrimas) ¡Sera un honor que seas mi Padre, y yo ser tu Hija! Muchas gracias de verdad te loa gradezco, con todo mi corazón enserio (Aferrada a su camisa mientras sentía, por primera vez lo que era ser abrazada) ¡Papi te quiero mucho! Nunca me abandones Papi, nunca lo hagas te quiero.

Jhon: (Acariciaba su cabeza como, si fuera una niña pequeña) JeJe me alegro que lo entiendas si es así entonces, lo mejor es que de una vez tu (Siente algo y ve su mirad a Bloom, acercándose a ellos) Antes de todo debo resolver este problema, para poder comenzar de nuevo ¡Bloom esta vez are que olvides por completo!

Y nos quedamos aquí disculpe demasiado la molestia xD o mejor dicho disculpa la molestia quien lo lee solamente ewe pero en fin que más da el siguiente será el capítulo final, y ese será Todo vuelve a la normalidad muchos, tienen que olvidar para continuar!? Le agradezco a los poco que comentaron y leyeron y también al único que me leyó muchas gracias sin más que decir me despido xD nos veremos hasta nunca JaJaJa xP enserio ewe en fin se cuidan nwn


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno es hora de darle fin a este fic xD aunque solo uno lo lee nwnU pero bueno que más das, en el anterior vimos muchas cosas como que dar Bloom, tenía sentimientos deseaba vivir una vida ahora ¿Jhon será capaz de dársela acaso? Les invito a descubrir realmente.

Capítulo 12 Final: Todo vuelve a la normalidad muchos, tienen que olvidar para continuar.

El castillo de Domino en donde se puede ver un hermoso prado hermosas fuentes de agua y un bello campo lleno de flores, se estaba celebrando una fiesta pero lamentablemente esta fue interrumpida ¿Por qué una niña avía aparecido? Para luego después descubrir que la niña era Hija de la Princesa de Domino, y de un joven que al final resulto ser ¡El dragón! Del cual venia los poderes de la llama, del dragón de la princesa Bloom ahora tras algunas verdades apareció la mente maestra detrás de todo la conocida como Dark Bloom, la cual deseaba la llama del Dragón para ella pero ¿Luego de una pequeña pelea? Ahora se avía decidido su destino.

Jhon: (Acariciaba la cabecita de Dark Bloom) Es momento de que olvides todo Bloom de una vez por todas, para así no recuerdes nunca más nada (Un muro de llamas aparece frente de él, neutralizando el ataque de fue enviado a el) ¿Así reaccionas por mi decisión Bloom? Me das pena realmente y por completo.

Bloom: (Agotada y colocándose frente de el) ¡No me obligaras a olvidar! Ella es mi Hija no puedes, arrebatármela de mi vida (Concentraba energía en sus manos) ¿¡Crees que puedes decidir sobre mi!? ¡Claro que no puedes decidir!

Jhon: (Miraba como las llamas seguían protegiéndolo) Dark Bloom será mejor que quites tus llamas, no te preocupes será rápido (Ve como ella quita sus llamas para mirarlo preocupada) ¡Tranquila estaré bien no te preocupes! Todo estará bien por ahora, déjame encargarme de esto.

Bloom: (Acumulaba en sus manos más llamas estaba muy agotada) No dejare que te la lleves no lo permitiré, te detendré aquí y ahora (Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero lucharía) ¡Ella es mi Hija no me la quitaras! Ella volverá a mi no im…..

Jhon: (Frente de ella tomando su cara) Tu y yo hablaremos a solas Bloom así que, nos vamos a un lugar que conozco (Las llamas de Bloom desaparecen) Icy cuida de la pequeña ya regreso y este, problema estará resuelto ¡Hoy día todo será olvidado para siempre!

De pronto en una gran llama negra desaparecieron ambos mientras Icy tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Gladys, ¡Que estaba dormidita! Oritel como su esposa comenzaron a pedir orden en el castillo mientras las Winx estaban ayudando a Sky, y lo dejaban recostado mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de todo avía un gran prado lleno de flores hermosas y bellas y en el centro ¿Avía una especie de quiosco? El cual una gran bola de fuego negro apareció, y del mismo apareció Bloom que caía al suelo sin su transformación.

Jhon: (Caminando alrededor del quiosco) ¿Creo que debes saber por qué te traje aquí no? Aunque si no sabes te diré este lugar fue mi mundo (Miraba a Bloom y se sentaba mirándola) Este mundo yo vivía antes de ser lo que soy, te traje aquí para que vieras de dónde vengo.

Bloom: (Lo miraba confundida por completo) ¿¡Porque me traerías a este lugar no tiene sentido!? Yo solo quiero a mi Hija y no me la quitaras Jhon (Se levanta algo recuperada pero decidida) ¡Así que devuélveme asía donde está mi Hija! Ahora mismo es una orden quiero a mi p…

Jhon: (Abriendo sus alas con fuerza, provocando miedo en ella) ¿¡Que tú me das órdenes acaso!? Cállate tú no puedes ordenarme, y menos en mi mundo (Todo el lugar comienza a cambiar de paisaje) Este mundo lo destruí hace mucho ¡Es hora de que sepas mi verdad!

La joven hada solo ve como era la vida del Dragón antes de lo que era fue un mortal pero más atrás era un ser diferente a lo que, se relata en la dimensión mágica ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? A medida que todo cambiaba descubre que su mundo no era el único que existía, avían otras dimensiones otros mundo pero en todas se veía algo que desconocía ¿Algo Oscuro y con vida? A medida que se da cuenta esa oscuridad tomaba forma y esa forma era Jhon el Dragón siendo formado como un ser por encima de otros, ¡El gobernaba todo ese mundo! Hasta que otros vinieron a sacar su mundo de su ambiente luego de muchos años todo cambio fue encerrado por quien invadió, su mundo pudo escapar luego de eso vivió como mortal una vida que odio ¿Avía sufrido demasiado? Para luego aquel ser que una vez fue surgió por completo tras mucho dolor y odio, ¡Que su corazón sentía! Cuando volvió a ser lo que fue destruyo los cimientos de ese antiguo mundo siendo el único gobernante de esa dimensión pero, lo que aún no entendía que significaba todo eso que debía entender ella.

Jhon: (Moviendo su cola observándola) Viajo entre dimensiones y en cada una, de ellas siempre me interpreta como algo poderoso (Mirándola la cual seguía sin entender mucho) ¡Por el inframundo! Cada dimensión que visión antes de sus inicio, o más simple llegue a la tuya sin saberlo y termine siendo el Dragón de sus leyendas.

Bloom: (Más o menos entendía lo que decía) ¿Quieres decir que eres una clase de dios? Y lo eras en tu dimensión luego, de que recuperaste todo ¿¡visitaste otras dimensiones!? (Ve que asiente mientras la miraba) Pero si es así porque vas en dimensiones ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?

Jhon: (Se rio un poco mientras la observaba) Viajo entre dimensiones para poder vivir una vida tranquila, con una pareja lamentablemente (Mira a un lado sonriendo con amargura) Termino enamorarme de la equivocada, pero así es el destino ¿No lo crees así Bloom?

Bloom: (Apretaba sus puños fuertemente) ¿¡Que significaba yo para ti Icy y Gladys, que sucederá con ellas dime!? Que piensas hacer, cuándo decidas visitar otras dimensiones (Lo miraba furiosa quería golpearlo) ¿¡Acaso somos un juego para ti es eso dime contesta!?

Jhon: (El ambiente se vuelve sombrío alrededor de ambos) ¿Qué sucederá con ustedes? Nada absolutamente nada Icy la amo, pero como es normal en cada dimensión que estoy (Frente de ella y la toma del cuello alzándola) ¡Cada una tiene sus destinos y sus vidas! Cuando llego altero eso una prueba, es tu yo con lo de Gladys ¿Aun no lo entiendes acaso? Si no hubiera llegado aquí tú y Sky se hubiera hasta casado llegue y altere, tu destino eso es lo que pasa.

El Dragón suelta a Bloom y ella cae al suelo recuperando el aire que casi pierde mientras pensaba lo dicho por el, entonces eso significaba cuando él iba de una dimensión a otra ¿Cambiaba el destino de alguien? Pero si era así entonces ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se fuera? No sabía que decir realmente pero antes de siquiera, preguntar del suelo salen unas especies ¿De grilletes sosteniéndola en el aire? Para luego ver como Jhon se colocaba frente de ella su mirada era amarilla, sus ojos daban una sensación de frio completamente él se estaba transformando su brazo derecho en una garra afilada ¡Aterrándola por completo! El se acercaba a ella mientras quedaba en forma de cruz ¿¡Que era lo que estaba por suceder ahora!?

Jhon: (Miraba con cariño a Bloom) Tu destino es maravilloso como el de Sky pero, lo arruine y es hora de que olvides todo (Acariciaba su mejilla mirando las lágrimas de Bloom) ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando me voy de una dimensión? Esa dimensión vuelve a como estaba antes, en otras palabras no existiría tus recuerdos ni Icy estuviera conmigo.

Bloom: (No sabía porque lloraba no lograba entenderlo) ¿Entonces Gladys no existiría? Entonces todo sería normal sin ti, pero eso significaría que ella desapareciera (Dejando caer sus lágrimas llena de dolor) ¡No puedes hacerme eso no puedes! Ella es mi Hija no importa como llego, no puedes quitármela por favor no me importa el precio pero no te vayas.

Jhon: (Besa su frente y le sonríe con amargura) Gladys viviría porque ella es parte de mi, todo lo que sea mío vivirá no afectara su existencia (La mira con cierto cariño mientras, sabía lo que tenía que hacer) Pero tú y Icy si me voy me llevare a mi Hija y cuándo, me la lleven ¡Abran olvidado todo ustedes! Sus destinos serán antes de que yo llegara solo eso.

Bloom: (Se movía desesperadamente) No por favor yo no quiero eso es mi Hija no me, alejes de ella te lo suplico quédate (Se logra zafar para abrazarlo y aferrarse a él) ¡Te lo suplico quédate no te marches! No quiero que te la lleves por favor are, lo que me pidas lo que me ordenes pero no te la lleves.

Jhon: (Suspira mientras siente como ella se aferraba a su camisa) Je como dije es algo que no puedes decidir, Bloom así que déjame ayudarte (Iba atravesar su cuerpo pero ella, toma sus garras y se arrodilla) ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Bloom: (Arrodillada mirándolo con lágrimas, de dolor y sufrimiento) ¡Todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a mi Hija! Sé que fui egoísta que te jure algo que, no pude cumplir pero no te la lleves por favor (Se aferraba a su garra y le da un beso) Are lo que me pidas lo que tu desees no importa, si significaría matar a alguien pero por favor (Apretaba su mano y la colocaba, en su cuerpo en su pecho) No te la lleves me perdí mucho de su vida no quiero, perder sus recuerdos lo poco que tengo por favor (Se aferra al brazo de el con sus fuerza) ¡Te lo pido are todo lo que me pidas! Pero no te la lleves por favor no lo hagas.

Jhon se quedó callado siempre avía sufrido así cada vez que le contaba la verdad a alguien, de otra dimensión pero no iba a poder retractarse realmente mientras tanto con Icy estaba preocupada ya todo se avía calmado ¿Y todo avía vuelto a la normalidad? El amigo del dragón avía regresado todo a la normalidad, cuando de pronto un portal se abrió y del mismo apareció una ¿Bloom dormida en brazos del dragón? La dejo recostada para luego acercarse a Sky, y colocando su mano en su frente a la vista de todos los invitados.

Jhon: (De su mano aparece un sello negro) Aquellos recuerdos en tu mente están, ahora olvidados serán para nunca mas regresar (Sky grita de dolor algunos minutos, para luego quedarse callado) Mi trabajo a terminado el era más fácil que Bloom así que, ya podemos irnos ahora Gladys no recordara nada.

Dark Bloom: (Frente de Jhon arrodillada mientras lo miraba) ¿Y-y yo iré con usted no es verdad? Sé que me lo prometió pero, quiero escucharlo por favor (Alza su mirada llorosa y ve, como el le sonríe y le ofrece la mano) ¡Muchas gracias por aceptarme Padre!

Jhon: (Siente como lo abraza ella y sonríe) Lo prometí y lo cumpliré pero ahora deberemos irnos, porque de aquí ya nada tenemos que hacer (Abre sus alas cubriéndola con cuidado) ¡Vuelve a tu forma original! Para que puedas volver a nacer.

Icy: (Cargaba entre sus brazos a una durmiente Gladys) Oh ya veo entonces así va ser no es cierto, parece que todo estará calmado (Ve como Dark Bloom es convertida, en una flama la cual Jhon digiere sin más) ¡Sera mejor que nos apresuremos! Ya es de noche y debemos acostar a la pequeña.

Jhon: (Se detiene deteniéndola a ella de paso) Antes de todo quiero hacer algo, antes de que me olvide de hacerlo (Se arrodilla tomando la mano de ella y sacando una cajita la cual abre) Uh bueno eso es difícil para mí ¿¡Aceptarías casarte conmigo Icy!?

¡Fue una gran noticia! Para Oritel y para Marion dejándolos sorprendidos a todos y como era de esperarse, el grito de sorpresa para todos realmente como era de esperarse ¿Winx y las brujas estaban contentas? Después de todo avían esperado eso tantos años ahora, se iba a cumplir como avían esperado como era de esperarse en unas pocas horas ¿Ya avía un altar y en el mismo Jhon y Icy? Todo fue demasiado rápido pero, parece que no tenían mucha prisa el amigo de Jhon el solo estaba hay esperando cuando de pronto ¡Se ve a Icy con un hermoso vestido blanco! Dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo hermosa, que se veía realmente con ese vestido hasta que llego al altar.

Daniel: (Con un atuendo de sacerdote) Damas y caballeros estamos aquí reunidos para, unir en sagrado matrimonio, a estos dos seres que su lazo fue unido por el destino (Frente de el estaba Jhon y Icy, mirándolo ambos muy emocionado) ¿Jhon aceptas a Icy en la salud enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Jhon: (Tomando las manos de Icy mientras, la miraba con amor a los ojos) Icy sé que me he demoraron mucho decir estas palabras, pero deseo compartir contigo mi vida (Acariciaba con sus manos con las de ellas) ¡Acepto estar contigo en la salud enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Icy: (Sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar unas lágrimas) Sí que te demoraste demasiado tuvo que pasar, casi una catástrofe para que te decidieras (Sonriéndole tiernamente, limpiando sus lágrimas) ¡Yo Icy te acepto a ti Jhon en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Daniel: (Sonriendo al ver como ambos avían, logrado llegar hasta ese momento) ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? Que hable o que calle para siempre (Todos se miraban entre sí, y nadie decía nada n) ¡Bien entonces por el poder que me es concedido los declaró marido y mujer puede besar a la novia!

No se hizo esperar quien beso a quien fue nada más ni nada menos que ¡Icy estaba besando a su ahora marido! El cual no se esperó y también besaba a su hora esposa, a la vista de todos dejándolo sorprendidos por completo, pero sobre todo ¿A la pequeña Gladys que estaba mirándolos? Ahora ella iba a estar muy contenta porque sus Papas, estarían felices y todo sería felicidad para ellos eso era lo que la ponía demasiada contenta sus hermanas por igual al fin tenia, lo que tanto avía deseando ellas para Icy y al fin lo cumple a fin ¡Ya todo sería como avían esperado!

Oritel: (Mirando como los ahora esposos, iban caminando asía la salida) ¿Parece que todo salió bien no? Esperemos que esta vez sea así (Nota como Icy arroja el ramo de flores, y muchas se pelean por el mismo) ¿¡Debería comenzar a preocuparme por aquello!? Por ahora mejor dejémoslo disfrutar su día.

Marion: (Haciendo una risita al ver como todo termino) Al fin ya llego el final de toda esta historia, esperemos que ahora en adelante sea tranquilo (Todos estaba despidiéndose, de los recién casados) ¡Felicidades para ambos! Esperamos que le vaya bien de ahora en adelante.

Icy: (Levemente sonrojada mientras le sonreía) ¡También espero eso lo deseo mucho! Pero se que, junto a mis Hermanas y junto a mi esposo lo lograremos (Aferrada al brazo de Jhon, a su vez que sonreía) ¿No es así querido mío? De ahora en adelante estaremos, juntos para siempre y eso me emociona.

Jhon: (Besa la frente de Icy a su vez, que la abrazaba tiernamente) Te prometo que te protegeré a como dé lugar, a ti y a tus hermanas por eso (La ve con mucho amor y besa, tiernamente sus labios sonrojándola) ¡Es hora de ir por nuestra luna de miel! Muchas gracias por todo esto Oritel Marion, se lo agradezco profundamente.

Oritel: (Se ríe al escucharlo así, después de todo lo que ha sucedido) Solo te pido que sigas trayendo a Gladys acá con nosotros, es todo lo que te pido nada más (Ofreciendo su mano en forma, de amistad el cual acepta) ¿Entonces quedamos como amigos?

Jhon: (Aprieta la mano de Oritel mientras, le regresa la sonrisa) Claro que, si no olvides nada de esto, pero ahora debemos despedirnos (Se separa de ellos para ir con Icy, la cual estaba esperándolo con ansias) ¡Muchas gracias a todo el reino! Muchas gracias por compartir este momento especial, en nuestra vida de verdad se lo agradezco.

Icy: (Ve a sus Hermanas las cuales, le sonreía con mucha alegría) ¡Cuiden de mi pequeña niña! Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, así que tengan cuidado con ella (Se acerca a Gladys, y besa su mejilla sacándole una sonrisa) Ten cuidado mi niña por favor ten cuidado, y que nada malo te suceda mi pequeña hija.

Gladys: (Abrazaba a Icy con mucho amor, y ternura mientras susurraba) ¡Te amo mucho Mami! Ten cuidado con Papa estaré esperando su, regreso tengan cuidado (Besa su mejilla mientras le sonreía) ¿No tarde de acuerdo Mami? Vayan y regresen pronto, yo estaré esperándola aquí para abrazarlos con todo mi amor.

Todo se despiden de los recién casado mientras miraban como ellos se marchaban directo, asía su luna de miel emocionados por que al fin sus vidas estaban unidas ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ahora todo avía sido olvidado muchas cosas sucedieron para que ellos, al fin tuvieran la oportunidad de avanzar y poder ser felices y como era de esperar todos se despidieron ¿Luego de la ceremonia? Era lo mejor ya que no querían que dar, explicaciones a Bloom la cual las horas comenzó a despertar confundida sin saber ¿Por qué se avía quedado dormida en plena fiesta? Ahora nos encontramos con los reyes mirando el cielo estrellado, ambos mirándolo tranquilamente y todo era paz ya no tenía que preocuparse después de tantos años al fin era todo paz.

Oritel: (Tomando la mano de su esposa) ¿Parece que al final todo resulto no? Creo que ahora Bloom podrá estar tranquila (Miraba lo hermosa que estaba su amada) ¡Estas igual de hermosa como cuando te conocí!

Marion: (Se sonroja por las palabras de Oritel) Hay querido como siempre tan adulador per sabes, me alego que siempre seas así (Acariciaba su mejilla mientras, se miraban a los ojos ambos) ¡Te amo Oritel! Para siempre ahora debemos continuar cuidando, de nuestra hija y también de la pequeña Gladys.

Oritel: (Colocando su frente con la de ella) Lo sé de qué ella crecerá fuertemente, y sabrá lo que la vida le depara (Ambos miran el cielo abrazándose el uno del otro) ¡La vida nos dará la razón! Mientras pasa el tiempo seguro ella, sabrá ser feliz sobre las adversidades.

Marion: (Recargada en el pecho de su amado) Si sé que ella va a poder y esperemos de que su vida, no haya más problemas como paso este año (Suspira aliviada mientras miraba el cielo estrellado) ¡Solo podemos desearle mucha felicidad a ella y su familia! Nosotros siempre la vamos a cuidarla.

************************Fin************************

Epilogo:

Han pasado alrededor de ochos años Bloom y Sky al final se casaron avían olvidado todo por completo ¿Para el alivio de sus amigas y familia? Ya no habría problemas de que ellos recordaran, sobre Gladys y era lo mejor para todos nadie sabía que avía sucedido con Stormy y Darcy en un tiempo, pero luego se supo que ambas ¿¡Avían estado embarazada y tenían sus propios hijos!? Para sorpresa de las Winx, aunque las felicitaron por ese gran paso, pero fue más grande la sorpresa cuando ¿Icy luego de un año de casada dijo que estaba embarazada? Al final resulto que avía dado a luz resultando una hermosa, pequeña niña la cual ya tiene 7 añitos de edad cuidada por su hermana Gladys la cual ya tenía ¿15 años cumplidos? Como era de esperarse ella ha sido una hermana muy, sobre protectora con su hermanita ahora podemos ver a la familia mirando a los pequeños jugar en el lago al lado de su casa.

Darcy: (Miraba a su pequeño hijo que jugaba con los demás) ¿Oigan no creen que esto es un sueño? Lo digo porque hemos estado muy felices (Suspiraba teniendo miedo de que, todo eso fuera un sueño y despertaría pronto) No quiero perder esta vida digo estamos felices, no tenemos que luchar y menos estar huyendo.

Stormy: (Suspira con pesadez y ve a su pequeña hija) ¡Lo se Darcy lo se tenga esa duda! Pe creo que no es ningún sueño estoy muy feliz, como estamos ahora (Nota como Gladys cuidaba de los pequeños, para que no se lastimara) ¿Icy donde esta Jhon? Hace rato que no lo veo y no suele ser así con sus hijos.

Icy: (Ve a sus hermanas y sonríe un poco) Ya saben cómo es él le gusta salir ya volverá, además no pensaría dejar a sus hijos solo (Las ve con una gran sonrisa para ver a los niños) Aunque me sorprende que ustedes fueran unas tramposas, aún con su propia Hermana mayor Je creo que ¿A todas le llega el sentimiento de ser Mama?

Stormy y Darcy solo desviaron sus miradas ellas avían hecho trampa con su hermana, pero no se arrepentía después de todo ahora podían disfrutar el de ser madres ¿Quién no desearía ser Madre de esos niños? Daniel el amigo de Jhon se avía marchado hace un tiempo luego, de que termino su pequeño romance con cierta chica de pelo morado la cual, ahora tenido dos hijos, aunque era extraño que uno ¿Se viera igual que el amigo de Jhon? Las cosas fueron normales los últimos años Bloom ha podido continuar su vida junto a su esposo Sky, con el cual ya tiene un hijo de 6 años de edad cada una de sus amigas se han casado y ya tienen ¿Sus propios Hijos propios? Así es las Winx ya tenían sus propios hijos cada una felices con sus parejas, ahora la pregunta ¿En dónde estaba el Dragón conocido como Jhon? Él se encontraba mirando desde la torre más alta del castillo de rey Oritel y la Reina Marion.

¿?: (Sentada unos metros bajos de él) ¿Entonces qué te parece todo esto Jhon? No puede quejarte de que no es como pensabas o no (Lo ve fijamente mientras él solo, abría sus alas como queriéndose ir) Oh vamos acaso no eres capaz de quedarte a conversar, con una vieja amiga ¿Dime no puedes acaso?

Jhon: (Suspira mirando a la pelirroja) Sabes bien que no deberías estar aquí Bloom, no después de lo que paso agradece que te deje tus recuerdos (Se percata como ella se acerca asía él, dejándolo algo incómodo su cercanía) ¿¡Que estas tratando de demostrar Bloom!? Sabes bien que nuestro acuerdo fue tus memorias, y yo quedarme aquí y tú no molestarías más.

Bloom: (Cierra levemente sus ojos al recordar ese pacto) Lo sé bien Jhon lo sé muy bien lo que acordamos Je, pero no me arrepiento cuida de mi hija uh ¿Jhon? (Él se gira para preguntar que quería, y aprovecha para robarle un beso en los labios) ¡Un día recuperare lo que era mío! Mientras tanto disfruta de tu vida nos veremos, muy pronto eso tenlo por seguro.

Jhon: (Sale de su shock cuando la ve, ella marcharse para suspirar) ¿¡Qué demonios trata de demostrar!? No sé qué es lo que estás buscando, pero es mejor que regrese a mi hogar (Abriendo sus alas para arrojarse al vacío, y alzar vuelo tan rápido cuando cayó) Un día todo será como antes solo disfrutare el momento, en que me permite estar en esta dimensión no más.

Se fue volando sin saber que era observado a medida que avanzaba asía su hogar al divisarlo a lo lejos desciende y al momento de descender, ¿Es recibido por un pequeño grupo de pequeños? Los niños abrazaban a Jhon porque avían llegado mientras este le regalaba, un fraternal abrazo a cada uno de sus pequeños Icy al ver llegar a su esposo se arrojó a él para ¡Darle un amoroso beso en los labios! Los pequeños hicieron mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba las cosas amorosas bueno casi todos menos Gladys y su hermanita ¿La cual estaba muy sonriente acaso? Lo era esa pequeña era la parte de Bloom que ahora tenía un nuevo cuerpo, pero sin recordar su antigua vida ahora tenía una vida nueva y viviría como deseaba sin saber qué encima del castillo de ellos ¿Una figura los observaba fijamente?

Bloom: (Mirando a Gladys junto a su hermana) ¡Un día volveré a recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado! Disfruta lo que tienes Icy un día, aquello que era mío lo recuperare lo prometo (Observaba como todos se adentraban al castillo) ¿De verdad se creyó que me quedaría sin hacer nada? Un día volverá a ser mío un día nadie me lo quitara jamás (Se va volando de ahí de vuelta a su hogar) ¡Un día recuperare lo que perdí! Solo esperen y verán que será mío, de nuevo y jamás me lo quitaran nunca más.

Fin.

Y gracias a todos los que leyeron y los pocos que lo siguieron o dejaron comentarios sin más me despido espero que le haya gustado yo no sé qué decir sentí que me falto algo en fin espero saber que es si más que decir se cuidan camaradas los veré en otro fic nos vemos xD se despide JG :v


End file.
